Goosebumps United
by Lord Candycane
Summary: The heroes of the Goosebumps universe unite when the city is invaded by hordes of monsters. With Billy Deep at the helm of the human group and Slappy spearheading the monster invasion, the two sides battle to decide the fate of the city. But the two sides must also contend with traitors that threaten both factions.
1. Chapter 1

_Before we start this story, a few things to note:_

_1. NOT all of the Goosebumps monsters are going to appear, and NOT all of the Goosebumps heroes are going to appear. _

_2. The monsters and heroes who do appear are all going to be from the original series and the HorrorLand series._

_3. Though I have the main story figured out, I'm open for suggestions since I haven't read all the Goosebumps fanfictions._

_4. Quite a few characters in the Goosebumps books are dead, so don't be surprised if a deceased character shows up in this story._

_With that out of the way, let's continue._

* * *

><p><em>Fanfiction Readers, Beware…<em>

…_you're in for a scare._

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Goosebumps United<span>**

The streets were damp, cold. It was the dead of midnight, and the whole city seemed practically abandoned. The moon was literally clouded, blocking the bright rays that usually illuminated the large buildings around the city.

A wind breezed through the city. Abandoned newspapers were floating through the dim air while water bottles were knocked around.

Considering the time and state of the city, everyone probably would've been in bed, right.

Alas, it could not be.

"You got the dog whistle ready, Joe," A tall, skinny teenage girl asked her younger brother. Joe nodded vigorously. The two were hiding behind a massive green dumpster, flies buzzing over their heads. Along with the two was a hulking boy, crouched behind them.

"This is it, Moose," Joe said. "It's after midnight. They should be coming out of hiding soon."

"Okay, five days of planning, we cannot screw this up," The girl said, beginning to rise from behind the dumpster.

"More importantly, we can't let those other guys screw it up for us, Mindy," Joe said. "A week of these monster sightings, and it seems dozens of kids are coming out late at night to all try and stop them."

"Yeah, what a bunch of glory hoggers," Moose huffed. At that point, they heard skittering on the sidewalk.

"They're coming out now," Mindy whispered. "Get the ping pong ball ready."

"You have no idea how ridiculous that sounds," Joe whispered back, shaking his head as the skittering grew louder.

"Just get it ready," Mindy hissed, her hand grasping Joe's head as a warning. "We have one shot at this before they disappear."

"They're coming!" Moose warned the two as the skittering grew. At that point, two small figures suddenly appeared in the distance, their bodies somewhat obscured by the fog engulfing the city.

Joe, Mindy, and Moose's breathing quieted as the two figures silently approached the dumpster, the massive arms swinging at their sides. Sweat trickled down Mindy's forehead as she struggled not to make a sound.

The footsteps grew louder as the figures neared. Joe closed his eyes and tightened his fingers around the whistle, Mindy's hand signalling for him to keep quiet.

The figures finally made it out of the fog two reveal the hideous faces of the lawn gnomes, or as they liked to call themselves, 'mischief elves'. They straightened their tall red hats as they made their way towards the dumpster.

Chip, the blue lawn gnome with the chipped tooth and massive overbite, led the way, his fingers curled. He snorted, unable to wait to cause mischief. Following him was Hap, the slightly taller green lawn gnome. His wooden, yellow teeth were curled into a large grin that spread to his ears.

"Oh yes, this is it," Chip grunted, managing a smile as his hands clamped shut into fists. "The jackpot!" The two lawn gnomes stood in front of the dumpster and stared at it like it was a pot of gold.

"So much mischief to be wrought upon this forsaken city," Hap said, inhaling deeply and squeezing his wrist. "And to think, those three brats haven't even caught on to us yet."

Behind the dumpster, Joe, Mindy, and Moose struggled to stifle a snicker at the irony of Hap's comment.

The two lawn gnomes grabbed onto the dumpster and began struggling to tip it over. Gnashing their teeth and stamping their feet, they began to succeed at pushing the dumpster over.

"Nothing like a good old dumpster tipping to dampen the city's cheers, eh Hap?" Chip hissed as the dumpster began to topple. Hap simply chuckled in response.

The dumpster soon tumbled down and crashed into the pavement. Waste and garbage toppled out onto the alley and streets, and a horrid stench filled the air. The lawn gnomes both grinned and began to laugh.

"Another successful night of mischief, Chip!" Hap shouted gleefully.

"Sorry to disappoint!" Mindy shouted as she, Joe and Moose suddenly jumped up and stood on the toppled over dumpster. The two lawn gnomes stopped laughing and gasped in shock.

"Ready the ping pong ball!" Mindy ordered. Joe obeyed and tossed a ping pong ball at one of the gnomes. It struck Chip right in his red eye, eliciting a bloodcurdling shriek.

Chip went down with a crash, and Hap glanced up at the kids and glared. He prepared to charge at the three, but wasn't quick enough. Moose brought his fists down onto Hap, smashing his face onto the concrete.

The dazed lawn gnomes struggled to get up, but both saw Joe holding the dog whistle. The kids knew that the lawn gnomes were incredibly afraid of dog whistles for unspecified reasons; hearing its whistle caused them to freeze up.

The lawn gnomes both covered their ears in a last ditch attempt to block out the dog whistle. However, before Joe could blow into the whistle, the kids and the lawn gnomes both heard another kid shout, "Now!"

At that point, a young boy and girl with pale skin and black hair, obviously siblings, burst out of hiding and began whacking the shocked lawn gnomes with sticks. However, the moment they lawn gnomes recovered from their initial surprise, Chip grabbed the boy by the collar while Hap did the same with the girl.

"Oh, come on!" Mindy shouted in exasperation.

The boy and girl were both choking and gagging violently as the lawn gnomes tightened their grips on their shirt collars. The sticks clattered on the ground as the boy and girl began feeling light-headed.

"Hey, let them go you slimes!" Joe bellowed at the two lawn gnomes. Chip and Hap eyed each other and grinned mischievously.

"If you insist!" Chip replied menacingly. With surprisingly strength, Chip and Hap hurled the boy and girl at Joe, Mindy and Moose. The five went crashing to the ground and the dog whistle clattered at the lawn gnomes feet. Chip grinned and stomped on the dog whistle, breaking it instantly.

"No!" Joe shouted as he saw his weapon against the gnomes destroyed.

Chip and Hap laughed heartily.

"Looks like we get to mischief another day, Hap!" Chip snarled. With that, the two lawn gnomes disappeared into the fog, the only sound being the skittering of their feet that as the gnomes vanished.

Joe got to his feet and ran up towards the fog, looking around in a vain attempt to pinpoint where the gnomes had disappeared to.

"Hey, let us go!" Joe heard the boy shout. He spun around to see an enraged Moose and Mindy holding the siblings upside down by their ankles. The boy and girl thrashed around in an attempt to free themselves, but Moose and Mindy were too strong.

"Damn you kids!" Mindy shouted furiously as she gripped the girl's ankle. "Do you have any idea how long it took for us to plan this ambush!"

"Five days, that's how long!" Moose bellowed, shaking the boy roughly. "Three days of trying to pinpoint the location of where those elves usually raided, and two more coming up with a way to cleverly ambush them and take them down!"

"And then you kids had to come and screw it all up!" Mindy shouted. "Who knows how long its going to take before we manage to find out where they disappeared to!"

"Guys, put them down," Joe ordered. Reluctantly, Moose and Mindy dropped the two.

"You know, you guys had it really easy," The boy replied. "You just have to fight a bunch of gnomes. The other kids in this city are currently dealing with ghosts, werewolves, witches, living dummies, and lots more!"

"And what are you trying to deal with, huh?" Mindy asked. "What have you dealt with in the past? We've fought these lawn gnomes before, and I bet those other kids have dealt with those monsters before! What supernatural foe did you have to deal with!"

"A mermaid," The girl responded.

"Hey, that mermaid wasn't a threat in the first place," The boy snapped. "She was a good friend!"

"You see, you don't have it hard like us!" Moose argued.

"We also had to deal with a crew of human kidnappers!" The boy added.

"Oh, humans," Mindy snorted. "How is a human a threat compared to all that we have to face, huh?" The three pushed past the siblings.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked.

"We're going to see if we can try and find the lawn gnomes!" Joe shouted. "You kids just go home!" The three then vanished into the fog.

"Our names are Billy and Sheena Deep!" The boy called out, but the three weren't listening. "And we also had to fight a scientist and his human-to-fish plankton!"

By now, the three were gone. Billy crumbled down in despair.

"How did things go to hell like this, Sheena?" Billy asked, pulling at his hair. "Everything was great. I won the science fair, I became the most popular kid in my class, you stood up to those school bullies, our parents got an unexpected raise, and it seemed like we could put all this supernatural stuff behind us."

Sheena nodded understandingly.

"And then all of a sudden, these monsters all converge into the city and over two dozen kids aren't getting any sleep because their either out trying to protect the public or because they're afraid they'll be taken away by the monsters!" Billy shouted in frustration. "It's like some sort of sick joke!"

"Hey, we can handle this," Sheena reassured. "We've done it in the past!"

"But it isn't some greedy thugs this time, Sheena," Billy hissed. "These are real, deadly monsters! And the city's been crawling with them for a week!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Sheena asked, now angry herself. "We're kids, and there's only two of us!"

Billy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait a minute," He said, standing up. "You've given me an idea!"

Sheena put her hands on her hips. "And what is that?" She asked. "Are you going to ask uncle for a duplicate potion?"

"Who needs a duplicate potion?" Billy asked. "No, Sheena, something else. We're just two kids who have dealt with creatures like these out of over two dozen!"

"Go on," Sheena said, intrigued.

"Why should all these kids just spread out trying to stop the monsters in simple groups of two or three?" Billy asked. "When in fact, we'd be a way more capable force if we banded together!"

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to contact all of them in a city with over four million kids?" She asked.

Billy turned to her, a serious look on his face.

"…I have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>Well, the first chapter is over. And once again, feel free to send in suggestions.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, as I went through the Goosebumps books online to check them out, I reached a quick decision: I've decided to include monsters from the Hall of Horrors series as well. That, and as for reviewers braidon and walleed, ignore those reviews. Those two were from my silly classmates._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>Billy and Sheena were both sleeping next to each other, Billy dreaming of fighting giant monsters, when the two were suddenly woken up. The two opened their eyes to see a truck driver standing in front of them confused.<p>

"Wha-what happened?" Billy asked, dazed. "Hey, where are we?" It was then that the two realized that they had fallen asleep in the alley.

"Oh shoot," Billy whispered. He realized that sleeping outside in a dark alley while monsters are crawling through the city probably wasn't the best idea.

"What are you kids doing here?" The truck driver asked. Billy fumbled around for an answer, but Sheena interrupted.

"We were going to our house when that dumpster got knocked over by a group of bikers and we got knocked out by the crash," She answered quickly. Billy stared off into the sky a bit, then nodded.

"Oh, okay, well you kids best be getting to school soon," The driver said before hopping into his truck and driving off. The moment they were gone, Billy and Sheena sighed.

"You know, we never did come up with an answer as to how we're going to find all of those monster-fighting kids," Sheena reminded, yawning.

"Hey, I'm the amazing William Deep, Jr., world-famous-" Billy started but was clonked on the head by Sheena.

"Ow!" He shouted in pain. "Hey, I was busy glorifying myself!"

"In case you haven't noticed, the city is crawling with monsters!" Sheena shouted at him. Billy immediately shushed her.

"Not so loud!" He hissed quietly. "We aren't supposed to let the adults know the city's been overrun by strange creatures!"

"Why not?" Sheena asked. "Ghosts, witches, zombies, lawn gnomes, that seems like something the police department should be busy handling, not a bunch of preteens!"

"Sheena, haven't you noticed that whenever a kid tells an adult that something weird is going on, the adult never believes them until it's too late?" Billy pointed out. Before Sheena could respond, Billy added, "It's better that they never find out about this. "If they do, they'll try to stop us from stopping the monsters!"

"That may be true, but I bet Dr. D could help us out," Sheena said.

"He's off in the Pacific Ocean looking for underwater life, remember," Billy snapped, irritated. "Even if we did call him, he'd arrive way to late to do us any help!"

"Then what do you suggest?!" Sheena screamed.

"Okay, we're already going to be late for school," Billy muttered. "Let's just go and we'll talk about this later." The two siblings set off through the city.

"I hope the other kids are doing better than us," Sheena muttered.

* * *

><p>Joe and Mindy pushed the door open to their house, breathing in heavily after having spent all night searching for the lawn gnomes. Sweat was practically pouring down their foreheads and their feet were bruised after running through the city the entire night.<p>

"Oh gosh, this was a long night," Mindy complained. "And to think, it was all for nothing."

"We'll get those mischief elves someday," Joe reassured. "Hopefully soon. In the meantime, let's get some rest before-"

"Hey, school's starting in like twenty minutes," Mindy pointed out, looking at the clock. "We have to get ready or we'll be late."

"But...we spent all night running around the city," Joe complained. "Can't we get some rest after all we went through?"

"We can't let our parents know about this," Mindy huffed. "If they find out we left the house and were outside at midnight, on a school night no less, we'll be grounded for life."

"...Good point," Joe gasped before collapsing on the ground, passed out.

* * *

><p>"Ow, Lindy get off of me!" Kris shouted in pain as her twin sister Lindy pinned her to the ground.<p>

"No Kris, not until you agree with my idea on how we're going to capture your stupid ventriloquist dummy!" Lindy retorted, pulling on Kris' hair.

"Dammit Lindy, can't you see why I don't feel right about being used as bait to lure out Mr. Wood!" Kris shouted. "That could backfire in so many ways!"

"But it's still the best plan we have!" Lindy replied with a devilish smirk. "After all, he flat-out admitted he wants you to be his slave!"

"On that matter, what about your dummy!" Kris asked. "Slappy, or whatever his name is. We haven't seen in like, forever."

"He's probably bugging some other girl," Lindy snapped. "Now agree with this plan or I'll slap you!" She pressed her hands down on Kris' shoulders.

"Ow, okay, okay!" Kris yelped in pain. Lindy released her grip on her sister.

"Good girl, now get dressed for school," Lindy mockingly said, patting her sister on the head as if she was her pet. "And be prepared for tonight or else everything is going to hell for both of us."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, what are you doing?" Aaron Maas called out as his older sister, Sarah, skate boarded over their parents lawn.<p>

"I'm just warming up for tonight when I have to, once again, deal with that ghost," Sarah excused, not bothering to face her brother.

"But mom doesn't want us skate boarding on the lawn!" Aaron reminded. Before Sarah could respond, she accidentally crashed the skate board in one of their parents flower pots. Sarah crashed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Uh oh," Aaron gulped, nervous, as the door opened to reveal the large, domineering figure of their mother. Her eyes were narrowed into furious slits as she eyed the broken pot.

"Which of you kids broke my pots?!" She bellowed.

"Oh, I tried to tell him, mother, but Aaron simply wouldn't listen," Sarah lied in a sympathetic tone. "I just try to help him, but he's just so hard to reach through to."

"No, she's lying mother," Aaron mumbled nervously as his Mrs. Maas turned to stare at him.

"So, your sister can't reach through to you, huh?" Mrs. Maas snarled, grabbing Aaron by the arm. "Let's see if this can get through to you!"

Sarah watched with suppressed joy as Mrs. Maas brought her fist down upon a screaming Aaron. However, she decided to keep up the act.

"No, please, I understand your anger, but you can't get this upset," She said. "After all, this doesn't even compare to how he scraped the paint off the wall yesterday."

"No, please no," Aaron pleaded. But his mother didn't listen and delivered another thrashing. After a while, a bruised Aaron was tossed towards Sarah.

"Get your school bags and get off to school, you two," Mrs. Maas growled. "And if I have to deal with you Aaron again today, you won't be able to sit for a month!" With that, she stomped back into the house.

"You're a real jerk, you know that," Aaron hissed at Sarah, rubbing his sore arm.

"Hey, you have to take responsibility for some things," Sarah replied, folding her arms. "Our dad has recently been appointed chief of police, and our mom has to handle our antics, and I have to deal with a psycho ghost on a daily basis. What do you have to deal with?"

"You," Aaron replied gloomily.

"Oh, quick your fussing, school's going to be starting soon," Sarah said. "And hide your bruises before someone notices."

Aaron reluctantly complied and Sarah headed back inside to get their school bags. However, the moment she stepped inside, a voice whispered, _"Oh Sarah."_

Sarah groaned. "Keep away from me, Della," She hissed. The ghost of Della Raver materialised in front of Sarah.

_"Oh come on, don't you want so see your old friend again?"_ Della asked warmly.

"We are not friends," Sarah hissed. "You wanted to murder me so you can make me into your stinking moving buddy!"

_"Oh, you'll love the afterlife, Sarah,"_ Della reassured. _"So long as you have me as your friend."_

"Go away," Sarah hissed. "I don't want to see you again until it's nighttime."

Della nodded and began to fade away, but then reminded, "You will be my moving buddy, Sarah." With that, she faded off, leaving Sarah alone in the room.

Sarah shivered.

"What a creep," She sneered before grabbing the school bags and heading outside to meet her brother.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, to those who are reading, I'm not too familiar with the personalities of some of these characters, particularly Aaron. If anyone feels the need to fill me out on their info, it's very appreciated.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Billy and Sheena had gotten home, packed their stuff, and taken off towards the school in a panic to avoid being late.

"It's already 8:19, Billy," Sheena complained. "School starts in eleven minutes and we just left home! We're definitely going to be late!"

"Hey, it was for a worthy cause," Billy rationalized, a cocky grin on his face. Sheena nudged him roughly.

"What, interfering with a planned ambush to capture lawn ornaments was a worthy cause?" Sheena scoffed. "It was your idea to decide to 'help' those three and now the lawn gnomes are on the loose AGAIN!"

"Give me a break, Sheena," Billy replied angrily. "Besides, my plans always work. Just you see, the kids at school will never be able to resist teaming up with me!"

"Yeah, especially the Burtons after we ruined maybe their one chance of capturing the gnomes," Sheena replied snidely.

"Will you stop dwelling on that," Billy groaned. "I mean, you took part in it too, so don't go around solely blaming me! Besides, if I know Joe, he's definitely forgotten about last night."

Sheena scoffed again but didn't say another word.

By now, the two kids had reached the school earlier than they'd expected. Kids and preteens crowded in front of the school.

Before Sheena joined her class, Billy informed her, "Try and tell your class about my proposal. Not the marriage proposal, but the group proposal sort of thing." Sheena nodded and vanished inside the crowd.

The moment Sheena was gone, Billy went off with his class.

* * *

><p>Billy's work was more than cut out for him throughout the school period. While the English teacher, Mr. Saur, or 'Saurball' as the kids referred to him as, was spouting out monologues that few of the kids were listening to, Billy made a few attempts to try and contact the other kids.<p>

"Okay, Shari, I have a proposal for you," Billy said. When he saw Shari's reaction, he instantly added, "Not the marriage proposal, the other kind of proposal-"

"William Deep, Jr., no talking while the teacher is talking!" Mr. Saur had interrupted. Billy immediately shut up at that, not wanting to get on Mr. Saur's bad side. Nevertheless, Billy immediately came up with a new plan.

Taking a blank piece of paper, he wrote in it, in bold letters,

**Join my new Monster-Fighting Squad,**

**Signed by the Amazing William Deep, Jr. :)**

Billy then passed the note to the girl next to him, which happened to be Sarah Maas. Thirty seconds hadn't even passed and Sarah had given the paper back with her own message under the original note.

Billy raised the note to his face to see what the new note said. His face crumpled a bit while the kids next to him tried to contain their laughter.

**Go screw yourself**

**By Sarah Maas :D**

Billy groaned in annoyance. He couldn't bother to face Sarah after what she'd just wrote. Crumpling up the paper, Billy waited for class to end before he could go up to his classmates.

By the time school ended, Billy's first instinct was to find Joe Burton, who was in Billy's class. After pushing through crowds of people Billy saw Joe searching through his locker.

"Hey Joe," Billy greeted, trying to act casual. The moment Joe turned to face him, Billy's blood ran cold. Joe had the creepiest death glare on his face that he could muster, giving Billy goose bumps.

"Well if it isn't William Deep, the kid who botched our flawless plan to stop the mischief elves," Joe growled. Billy took a few steps back, intimidated.

"Hey, Joe, don't look at me that way, it creeps me out," Billy said, raising his hands in defense. Joe just responded by narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, I know we screwed up last night, however, I have an idea that could not only get back those mischief elves, but all the other monsters wreaking havoc on the city too," Billy insisted.

Joe shushed him. "Not so loud, we don't want the teachers to know," Joe reminded. Billy nodded and lowered his voice.

"Okay, I and Sheena came up with a plan last night after you left," Billy explained. "It involves you, Moose, Mindy, and all those other kids battling the monsters at night."

Joe scoffed. "What could you come up with to fix all of this?" He asked skeptically.

"I think that the best way to put a stop to this threat is if we all team up and form a group," Billy explained.

"A group, are you serious?" A voice said. Billy turned around to see Moose, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, a group is our best way of combat," Billy said.

Joe grabbed Billy's shoulders and spun him around to face him. "Billy, I can see what you're getting at, but I doubt a group could really work under these circumstances," Joe said.

"Why not?" Billy asked, folding his arms.

"Okay, not only are we still outnumbered by the monsters even if we bunch together, but all these different kids working together is bound to cause trouble," Joe explained. "I mean, do you really think everyone in the city is just friends with each other?"

"Well no, but still…" Billy responded. Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll give you credit for ambition, but sometimes you need to think of the consequences of your actions," Joe said and walked away with Moose.

"Oh come on, you guys, wait up," Billy called out, following the two out of the school. Joe and Moose ignored him and continued through the playground.

"Guys, just give me a moment and we can-" Billy started but was cut off when he, Joe and Moose saw two kids fighting a good distance away. The smaller kid, a boy with red hair, was getting pummeled by the other boy.

"It's Evan Ross," Billy whispered. "Yeesh, Conan is really giving him a thrashing." The three watched as Evan was punched a few times in the face, knocking him into the jungle gym. Billy and Joe winced in pain.

Evan's face was bruised, but Conan still approached him, ready to continue beating him. However, a girl with brown hair around Evan's age jumped in between Conan and Evan, shielding the latter.

"Get out of my way, Andy," Conan threatened.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Andy replied, not moving away. Conan, gritting his teeth, knocked Andy to the ground.

"Excuse me for a moment," Moose said to Joe and stomped over to Conan, who was standing over Evan and Andy. Just as Conan was about to throw a punch, Moose stomped in front of Conan.

Conan paused for a moment and glanced up at Moose, who was way bigger than he was. Moose didn't say a work; he just glared at Conan as a warning. Conan backed away slowly.

Joe and Billy ran up Moose, who turned to help Evan and Andy.

"You two need help?" Moose asked. Andy, however, got to her feet and helped Evan up.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," Andy replied. "I really hate people like Conan."

Billy walked into the center of the kids. "Did you see that?" Billy asked the four kids, who all shrugged in confusion.

"You, sort of, worked together to fend off Conan," Billy said. "That means we could work as a group to stop the monsters." All four kids shushed him, causing Billy to add, "I know, I know, don't say it out loud."

"Joe, what is Billy talking about?" Andy asked.

"He got this idea to unite all the kids together as a way to fend off the monsters plaguing the city," Joe explained. Andy and Evan paused for a moment, and then broke out into laughter.

"Billy, I have to give you credit for that idea, but it's just ridiculous," Andy said. "Half the kids in the school don't even like you or us for that matter."

"Not just this school, but the other kids around the city," Billy said. "Lizzy and Luke Morris, for example, could be of some assistance."

"We don't know where they live," Joe argued. "And besides, even if we could join your group, who thinks the other kids will be so willing?"

"Well, uh…" Billy didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Billy, but Joe has a point," Evan said. "I and Andy are dealing with a witch who can change into a black cat, as well as a giant glob of green goo made in Germany. We've dealt with them before, with just each other, and I think we can handle them again."

"But it would be easier if we joined forces," Billy explained.

"No, it would make things harder," Andy retorted. "All these kids are bound to have different ideas on how to deal with things, and that will just lead to more trouble."

Billy opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Sorry Billy, but we're better off just working alone for the time being," Moose said. With that, the four kids disbanded, leaving Billy alone on the playground. Sheena immediately ran up to him.

"I asked Josh Benson about your big idea, and he told me to get lost," Sheena explained. "You'd think these kids would take a potential apocalypse more seriously."

"No kidding," Billy grumbled. He then glanced up at the sky, and his pupils shrunk.

"Uh-oh," He whispered. "What is it?" Sheena asked.

Billy pointed up at the sky. Sheena glanced up and saw that the sun was going down early, and the clouds were concealing the sky.

"It's going to get dark soon," Billy explained. "And that means the monsters are going to be coming out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Billy and Sheena trailed through the forest, huffing angrily.

"I can't believe those guys," Billy said, irritated. "They passed up a chance to join my new club! A club started by ME!"

"Ooh, how horrifying," Sheena sarcastically oohed. "The city is overrun with monsters, and these kids won't join a club."

Billy groaned. Sheena was being really difficult. "Look, Sheena," He said, trying not to raise his voice. "I know you don't like some of the kids in our school, and they don't like you. But, when the whole city is getting invaded by hordes of weird creatures, I think that warrants some real concern."

"Hey, if they won't take it seriously, why should we?" Sheena asked snobbily.

Billy suddenly forgot about not raising his voice. "Why shouldn't we take it seriously?!" He shouted angrily. "The city is being invaded by monsters! Ghosts, witches, zombies, werewolves, anyone could die at any moment! And you're asking why we shouldn't-"

Billy was cut off when he heard a soft clicking sound coming from behind a bush. Billy paused and he gasped.

"I...I know that sound," Billy whispered softly. Turning his head to the bush, he tiptoed towards it.

"Billy, get over here right now," Sheena ordered, pointing a rigid finger at him. "It could be a monster behind that bush, you know."

"Don't worry, Sheena," Billy said, barely acknowledging her, and pushed through the bush. There, he found a large lake.

"Where are you?" Billy cooed softly.

Sheena followed him. "Who are you talking to?" She asked, confused. Billy unexpectedly shoved a hand over her mouth while he stared into the water, barely able to make out a small figure coming up from within the lake.

Suddenly, there was a large splash and water sprayed over the two children, soaking them and their school bags. "My hair!" Sheena squealed angrily, struggling to brush the water out of her wet black hair. Billy, however, hadn't noticed he had been soaked and just smiled when he saw who it was.

"It's you," Billy said, smiling, as he stared at the Mermaid, who cooed in response. Her upper body was on land, hiding her tail. Billy and the Mermaid stared dreamily at each other.

Sheena brushed her hair out of her face. "Um, hate to interrupt the little reunion here, but how did she get here?!" She asked frantically, diverting both Billy and the Mermaid's attention towards her.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Billy asked, rubbing the back of his head. The mermaid simply responded by making a clicking sound.

"I really wish I spoke mermaid," Billy grumbled, then turned to face Sheena. "I'll just assume she said plot convenience." The mermaid opened her mouth to "say" something, but they were cut off by a rustling noise.

"Someone's coming!" Sheena warned, and Billy's first reaction was to grab Sheena and propel both of them onto the mermaid and into the lake. The moment all three had been submerged underwater, the bush was pushed aside to reveal Grady Tucker, Cassie O'Rourke, and Grady's dog Wolf.

Billy and Sheena splashed up onto the surface, spluttering and gasping for air. "What is wrong with you?!" Sheena screamed at Billy, who coughed repeatedly. The two paused, however, when they saw Grady holding a double-barrelled shotgun, aimed right at them.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Billy shouted, swimming backwards in shock. "Watch where you aim that thing!"

Grady lowered the shotgun. "What happened here?" He asked. "Me and Cassie were out looking for Will Blake early before the full moon rises and he wolfs out again. Wolf here was tracking him down, and all of a sudden you freaks just come up and scare us half to death!"

"Says the guy holding the deadly weapon!" Sheena hissed. "Where did you get that, anyways?"

Grady shifted his eyes. "Don't ask," Was all he said. "So, what were you doing in the lake."

"Uh, we were just going out for a swim," Billy lied. "Want to warm up for when the monsters come out at dark, which may happen earlier than usual since the sky is getting dark pretty fast."

"Yeah, well you guys get cleaned up and go home before the werewolf gets you," Cassie warned. She, Grady, and Wolf turned to leave.

Billy then remembered his earlier proposal. "Hey, Cassie," He said, leaning on Sheena's shoulder in an attempt to look cool. "You know, I've been thinking about why we should all have to hunt down these monsters alone when we could join forces to take them out."

Grady and Cassie turned around. "Joe told us about that already," Grady explained. "Not gonna happen." Then, before anyone could do anything else, Wolf pointed at a nearby bush and barked.

"What is it, boy?" Grady asked. He then saw a boy sprint from behind the bush and move towards a tree with shocking speed.

Grady's eyes darkened. "It's Will," He whispered gravely. With that, he got out his bike and rode off after Will, Cassie and Wolf sprinting after him.

"Well, so much for joining forces," Billy muttered. At that point, the Mermaid resurfaced as well, her face red. She was glaring at Billy.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Billy stammered, though he was unsure if the Mermaid could understand him. Billy and Sheena crawled out of the lake, water pouring from their clothing.

"Stay underwater and don't let any of the monsters see you," Billy ordered the Mermaid, who ducked underwater and vanished.

"You think we'll see her again?" Sheena asked, trying to dry her clothes.

"If my senses are right, and they usually are, she will come up again at some point," Billy answered. Then, he glanced up at the sky. The clouds were darkening fast and beginning to conceal the sun, which was already beginning to lower.

"Uh-oh," Billy whispered. Grabbing Sheena by the arm, Billy whispered, "We have to get out of here, and fast!" The two kids sprinted through the forest as the skies darkened.

And as the two kids ran, Billy glanced up and saw a full moon shining through the clouds. And immediately, it was accompanied by the howling of a werewolf.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, next chapter is monsters galore. Which monsters do you want to see? Hopefully, you'll let me know.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_AlecReyes19: Nope, not a word. At least in Deep Trouble she couldn't speak._

_Matt: Yeah, there are going to be some continuity errors, but hopefully it won't spoil the story._

_With that said, let's move on._

* * *

><p>The full moon glistened in the darkened skies, it's bright rays illuminating the damp city. The only sounds at the very moment were low breezes as the wind passed through the buildings.<p>

Joe, Mindy and Moose trekked on the side of the road, Mindy holding a flashlight to inspect their surroundings.

"Oh boy, this is risky," Mindy told the boys as they tiptoed through the city. "Mom and dad found out we were out of the house at nighttime and grounded us, and now we're off doing it again."

"It's for a worthy cause," Moose reassured, walking next to her.

"You got that extra dog whistle?" Joe asked Moose. The older boy nodded and pulled out a whistle as proof. Joe grinned at him.

"He may have the whistle, but how are we going to find the gnomes?" Mindy asked, exasperated. "Since they know we've pinpointed their original location, they probably abandoned that spot and are off at some other part of the city."

"Maybe they're at the toy shop we found Hap and Chip in before," Joe suggested hopefully. "That's probably their hideout."

"No, that's way too obvious," Moose blew off, kicking a small stone. "They'd have long abandoned that place, and besides, we checked there last week."

"If it hadn't been for those Deep kids, we wouldn't have to be inspecting the city again," Mindy complained. "We could be in our beds, snoozing."

"They actually suggested a team up today," Joe recalled, intriguing Mindy. "But we blew them off. They'd just get in the way if we let them join us."

Moose, in a moment of irritation, grabbed an empty Pepsi can off the sidewalk and hurled it away. It crashed into an video game store window, breaking it.

"Dude!" Joe shouted, vexed. Before he could tell off Moose, the three heard moaning coming from within the store. "Did you hear that?" Joe whispered, lowering his voice as to not alert those inside the store. "Who could it be?"

"Probably just two drunk people having-" Mindy started until she saw the disgusted looks on Joe and Moose's face. "Um, never mind," She finished, looking off to the other side of the road. The three then saw a few figures moving through the store."

"I wonder who they are?" Moose said and, before Joe or Mindy could stop him, be smashed through the door with shocking strength.

"Moose, you really want to get us in trouble, don't you!" Mindy hissed as she followed Moose through the door, followed by Joe. The moment the three were inside, Moose called out to the figures, "Hey, what's your name?"

The figures initially didn't respond, but after a moment they turned around to face the three. They then limped towards them slowly. The darkness of the store obscured their faces so the three couldn't see who they were.

Eventually, when the figures were close enough to Joe, Mindy and Moose, the three could see them clearly. Joe gasped, Moose's eyes widened, and Mindy puked, though she tried to stop it.

Standing in front of them were a group of zombies. They had incredibly pale skin, which was decaying and ripped up. Their yellow eyes looked distracted and glassy, and a few zombies were even missing their eyes. They all had rotting teeth and gave off a foul stench rivaling that of a skunk.

"Well they sure aren't lawn ornaments," Joe choked out, the stench overwhelming him.

The first zombie, a girl with long brown hair, stumbled towards Joe and Moose. "Look out!" Mindy shouted, but the two boys were frozen in place, fear taking over them. Suddenly, a small figure lunged and tackled both boys out of the girl's way. The three collapsed on the ground.

Moose was still recovering from the fall, but Joe opened his eyes to see who had tackled them. It was a boy, probably a little younger than them. On first glance, he seemed to be a zombie, with pale, decaying flesh. But as Joe looked closer, he saw that the boy was wearing makeup.

"Who are you?" Joe asked, mystified, as the boy dragged him and Moose to his feet. Without answering, the boy dragged the two boys out of the store with Mindy galloping after them.

"I'm Matt Krinsky," The boy explained. "I enrolled into a school months ago, but found out that the place was full of zombies. I somehow escaped with my life, but they tracked me down to this city. I managed to fool them by wearing makeup, but-"

Matt was interrupted when the zombie girl smashed through the window after them. "That's Franny," Matt explained. Thinking quickly, Mindy threw the flashlight into Franny's face, knocking her on her back.

"Let's get out of here!" Matt shouted. Instantly, the four took off running down the streets before the zombies could follow them.

* * *

><p>Kris sat in her bed, dressed in her regular nightgown, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she glanced at the window. She was breathing heavily, awaiting the inevitable.<p>

From within a corner, Lindy shushed her. Kris turned to face her and reluctantly lied down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She knew that she had to agree with Lindy's plan if they were going to stop Mr. Wood.

Kris began to snore a bit while still keeping up the act, and eventually, the windowsill began to be opened by two wooden hands. Lindy huddled in the corner, attempting to stay hidden, as the windowsill was moved upwards. Kris could hear the sill being opened, but continued to act like she was asleep.

Eventually, the windowsill had been opened, and a wooden face peaked through the window. His mouth was curled into a grin as Mr. Wood examined the bed. Clumsily, he toppled into the room and landed hard on the ground. Shaking off the pain, Mr. Wood got to his feet.

Grabbing onto the bed covers, Mr. Wood hoisted himself onto the bed. When he was right next to Kris, he whispered in a low, raspy voice, _"Hey slave, ya miss me?" _

Mr. Wood shot out a wooden arm and grabbed Kris' arm roughly, jolting the girl up. Kris may have been acting up until that point, but she still hadn't expected Mr. Wood grabbing her, nor how much it hurt.

"Mr. Wood?!" Kris cried out, pretending to be shocked.

The ventriloquist dummy nodded. "Did you honestly think you could get rid of me?" He growled, his eyes narrowed. "Looks like we know who the real dummy is, and it ain't me!" He tightened his grip on Kris' arm, forcing her to bite back a scream.

"Now, where is your stupid sister?!" Mr. Wood grunted. Before he could continue, a baseball bat swung out and caught Mr. Wood by the mouth, causing him to let go of Kris. Crying out, he collapsed onto the floor.

Attempting to ignore the pain in her arm, Kris pulled out a jump rope and quickly began tying Mr. Wood up as Lindy pinned him down.

"Did you really think I didn't have a plan for your arrival?" Lindy asked the shocked dummy as he was bound by Kris. "Looks like there are TWO dummies in this room!"

"Yeah!" Kris agreed, before adding, "Wait, what?"

Mr. Wood laughed. "You think you can stop me!" He bellowed. "A giant steamroller couldn't stop me!"

At that, Kris mentioned, "Speaking of which, didn't we kill you with a steamroller last time?" Kris, Lindy, and even Mr. Wood paused to consider his. Eventually, Mr. Wood just shrugged and muttered, "Eh, probably dummy immunity."

"Well, let's see if you're dummy immunity will last when we put you in the woodchipper!" Lindy threatened. Mr. Wood promptly began cackling once more.

"What's so funny?" Kris asked, confused. The dummy answered by hurling a green vomit onto both girls, causing both of them to cry out in shock and disgust. With the girls distracted, Mr. Wood easily broke free of his binds.

"My hair!" Lindy complained as the vomit dripped down her blonde hair.

"It's an improvement, ya dumb bimbo!" Mr. Wood bellowed and dove out the window, landing on the lawn below and taking off, leaving the girls in the room.

The moment Mr. Wood was gone, Lindy turned to Kris. "This is your fault!" She accused, pointing a finger at her.

"My fault?" Kris replied, offended. "You're the one who got distracted by your precious hair!"

"Maybe if you had tied him up better, he wouldn't have escaped!" Lindy retorted. "Now he's gone, and we have to form ANOTHER plan to catch him!"

"What's gotten into you?" Kris asked. "You've been so mean to me lately!"

"Boo-hoo!" Lindy feigned tears. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to nag you all the time!" The two sisters stared at each other for a bit, and some tears began to pear in the corner of Kris' eyes.

"Oh, now you're crying," Lindy said apathetically. "Great, crying is so going to get us that dummy back!"

Kris wiped away her tears. "Why don't we just follow him instead of staying here arguing?" She suggested. "It's better than just waiting for him to return."

"Okay fine," Lindy agreed. "But if we don't find him..." She made a strangling gesture with her hands. Kris recoiled and the two girls began to head outside to look for Mr. Wood.

* * *

><p>Billy and Sheena bolted through the forest, fear overtaking them. It was nighttime, and they knew they had to get to the city or they were dead meat.<p>

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!" Billy repeated frantically as he and Sheena took off through the forest. He hadn't even seen any monsters yet and he was already terrified.

"Shut up!" Sheena shouted as she ran after him. "Shouting is just going to cause them to hear you!" At that, Billy shut his mouth and continued running.

"I think I can see the city!" Billy called out to Sheena, pointing to some buildings far off. "I think we're going to make it!"

"No, leave us alone!" A voice called out from in the distance.

As much as the two siblings wanted to, they realized they couldn't ignore someone who was clearly in trouble.

"Someone needs help!" Billy pointed out the obvious and turned around towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, come on, we're almost at the city," Sheena complained. Billy ignored her and continued onwards towards the voice.

"Someone, help us!" The voice called out again. Billy hid behind a bush, along with Sheena. The two children slowly peaked out from above to see who it was. Billy and Sheena's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Hey, I know those kids!" The two shouted simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Who do you think Billy and Sheena are talking about? Let me know! <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AlecReyes19: Hey, no problem bro._

_BookMast3r: Well at least you get to find out who it is now. And hey, be glad I didn't describe Mr. Wood puking in detail…_

_Matt: Can't please everyone, I guess. But hey, at least there's a werewolf at all in the story._

_KellyHerondale: You weren't supposed to take that seriously. Besides, most Goosebumps books aren't scary (at least to me)._

_With that out of the way, on to the story._

* * *

><p>It was Jillian and Jackson Gerard, the twin sister and brother.<p>

Most of the people in the city didn't know this, but the twins had, months ago, gotten strange powers from an odd fortune telling machine. Their powers consisted of telekinesis and mind reading. Only a select few, mainly the Very Special Guests from HorrorLand, Billy and Sheena included, knew about their powers.

Currently, the twins were backed up against a large oak tree, cornered by a person Billy and Sheena hadn't yet seen.

"What are they doing in the forest?" Billy asked, getting up to inspect the situation closer, but Sheena pulled him down.

"They seem frightened!" Sheena whispered to Billy. As the two kids looked closer, they saw who had cornered the two twins.

"Oh, no," Billy whispered when he saw who it was. "Oh no. OH NO!"

It was Inspector Cranium, a scientist who had previously tried to drain Jillian and Jackson's minds. It didn't take a genius for Billy and Sheena to realize he intended to finish the job right now.

"I thought you would leave us alone," Jillian said fearfully as Inspector Cranium advanced towards them. She was standing in front of Jackson, as if shielding him.

"You think we were finished?" Inspector Cranium asked, his beady eyes trained on Jillian. "We'll never be finished. You humiliated me and you have to pay!"

"You know, I don't think draining our minds is the correct way to deal with embarrassment," Jackson pointed out.

"You turned me into a _baby_!" Inspector Cranium spat, moving closer towards the twins. "Draining your memories is exactly how I'd deal with that in retribution!"

"Wait, I thought Artie Lerner did that," Jillian replied, confused. "Why not go after him?"

Inspector Cranium paused for a moment as he tried to come up with a retort. However, before he could answer, the twins and Cranium heard Billy shout, "Let's get him!"

Spinning around in shock, Inspector Cranium was tackled by Billy. "What, get off of me!" Inspector Cranium shouted in shock and anger. Instead, Billy dragged Cranium to the ground and started pounding him. However, he didn't do much damage with his puny fists.

Sheena came out of hiding too. "Don't just stand there, help Billy!" She shouted at the twins. After getting over their initial shock, Jillian and Jackson went into action. Using his telekinesis, Jackson picked up a large rock and hurled it towards Billy and Cranium. However, his aiming was really off and instead of striking Cranium as Jackson intended, the rock struck Billy dead-center in the forehead. A distinctive _crack _was omitted upon impact and Billy flopped on top of Cranium, unconscious.

"Billy!" Sheena shrieked as Billy collapsed in front of her.

"Whoops, sorry!" Jackson apologized quickly. Laughing victoriously, Inspector Cranium pushed an unconscious Billy off of him and got to his feet. Jillian picked up the same rock with her telekinesis and hurled it as Cranium, but unlike Jackson, she didn't miss her target. The rock struck Cranium in the mouth and he went down once more.

Running to Billy's side, Sheena inspected his forehead. He had a bright red bruise on the area in which he had gotten struck, but his skull hadn't been broken from the rock.

Sheena and the twins heard Inspector Cranium groaning loudly from on the ground. "Come on, help me get him up," Sheena said to the twins. Jillian ran towards Billy and she and Sheena grabbed him by his arms, hoisting him to his feet. He was starting to regain consciousness, but was still light-headed from the rock, forcing Jillian and Sheena to have to carry him away.

"Wait…get back here…" Inspector Cranium mumbled, still injured from the rock, and tried to get to his feet. However, Jackson simply picked up the rock, using his hands this time, and dropped it on Cranium's face, knocking him out.

"Let's see him get up from that!" Jackson said as if he had committed a major victory.

"Jackson, get your lazy butt over here before he does wake up!" Jillian shouted several feet away. Grumbling, Jackson turned around and took off after the tree kids, leaving an unconscious Cranium lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, Will!" Grady shouted as he road his bike faster than a motorcycle. Ever since the moon had went up, Will had transformed from a regular boy into a lycanthrope, twice the size of Grady. However, since he was outnumbered, Will had fled up the road of a mountain, Grady chasing him on his bike as Cassie and Wolf followed on foot.<p>

"Grady, wait for us!" Cassie shouted out to him, but he wasn't listening. His top priority was to get Will, even considering that the werewolf would likely tear him apart if he caught up with him.

Grady could see Will's silhouette in the distance, running on all fours up the road. Grady could see his gray fur glisten in the moonlight as he got farther away.

"No, I have to get him," Grady whispered in determination, pedalling faster after the lycanthrope as he began to disappear behind the side of the mountain. Yelling out, Grady road off towards where Will had vanished to.

"Will!" Grady shouted out. However, Will had vanished into the darkness. Gritting his teeth, Grady pedalled towards the shadowed area of the road, determined to catch up with Will. In the distance, he heard Wolf's barks as he, too, followed Grady.

"Where are you, Will?" Grady whispered to himself when suddenly, he saw a figure. It was tall, stringy, and concealed by shadows. It appeared to be limping towards him.

Curiosity taking over, Grady road towards the figure at a quickened pace as it stumbled towards him. Soon, the figure limped into the moonlight and lo and behold, it was another zombie from Romero Academy.

Grady's hands flew off his bike handles and he shrieked in horror as he saw the rotting corpse advancing towards him. Grady also forgot that he was still pedalling towards the zombie and ended up smashing right into her. Being a zombie, the undead being broke apart upon being hit by Grady's bike. Grady himself flew off his bike upon impact and crashed face-first on the road before the zombies limbs crashed onto him.

Grady lay on the ground, injured from the fall. His bike road for a brief moment before collapsing on the ground next to him. Groaning in pain, Grady struggled to get to his knees, but his face had been struck hard from the fall and he was severely weakened.

Behind him, Grady heard the zombie's decapitated head moaning in pain. Realizing that the zombie was bound to reattach herself soon, Grady placed a hand on the ground and began to push himself up, ignoring the pain in his face.

At that moment, Grady and the zombie heard the sound of a truck riding towards them.

"Hey, Kevin, thanks for agreeing to help us find the Mud Monsters," Eddie Campbell told his older brother from the back of the truck. Next to Eddie was his best friend Hat, his interchangeable friends Molly and Charlene, and, much to the five's grievance, Courtney King.

"Listen Bugs, the only reason I agreed to work with you losers is because I don't want to be dragged into a swamp by Mud Monsters alone," Kevin replied from behind the steering wheel.

"Oh, well when we do find them, I'll be sure to protect poor Eddie from being devoured," Courtney mocked, wrapping her arms around Eddie's arm mockingly. Everyone else in the truck groaned.

"Why'd we invite her to come with us anyways?" Molly whispered to Charlene.

"Because she's not afraid of anything except monsters," Charlene answered. "That, and we couldn't just let her go out on her own and get killed."

"Hey, I see something," Kevin said, noticing Grady and the detached zombie both lying on the ground. However, no one in the truck could quite see the two due to the darkness surrounding the mountain.

The truck skidded to a halt. "Is that guy doing push ups or something?" Kevin asked as he noticed Grady pushing himself off the ground. Slowly, Kevin got out of the truck.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" He asked. Grady glanced up at Kevin but had trouble speaking due to having slammed his face on the ground. Instead, he slowly aimed a finger at the detached zombie.

Kevin took one look at the zombie as its limbs began to get up and move towards the body, and then screamed. "What's going on out there?" Courtney asked when she heard Kevin scream. Suddenly, the door was swung open to reveal Wayne, a particularly massive student from Romero Academy. He moaned at the kids, revealing his wooden teeth.

All the kids, including Courtney, began screaming as Wayne stared at them. Suddenly, Kevin, carrying Grady, rammed into Wayne, knocking him back. "Let's get out of here!" Kevin shouted as he pushed Grady onto the seat next the driver's seat.

Suddenly, Cassie and Wolf finally appeared. "Wait for us!" She cried as she bolted through the door and onto Kevin's lap, causing him to groan in pain. Wolf leaped through the door and landed on Grady's lap, causing the truck to slightly tip over before landing on all four wheels.

"Who are you?!" Kevin asked Cassie as she struggled to get off of Kevin's lap. However, before she could explain, Wayne got to his feet and stomped towards them.

"No time for introductions!" Cassie shouted, getting up and moving towards the back of the truck. "Just start the truck and let's get out of here!"

"But what about the Mud Monsters?!" Courtney cried. At that moment, Wayne's brother Angelo slammed his face against the window next to Courtney. Screaming in horror, Courtney shouted, "Never mind!"

Stepping on the pedal, Kevin drove off. The zombie girl, which had just finished reattaching herself, got to her feet and then saw Kevin's truck speeding towards her. "Oh, dear," The zombie managed to say before being run over again, her body smashing into several pieces and flying into several directions.

"Where do we go now?" Eddie asked as Cassie squeezed in between him and Hat.

"I don't know, but anywhere away from those zombies!" Kevin cried out as he drove the truck like a madman, everyone screaming in fear as they drove down towards the forest.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, new monsters are still being introduced, feel free to send in suggestions!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Matt: It may not seem like it at the moment, but there are already a LOT of plot points going on as it is._

_AlecReyes19: Yeah, I thought it would really help the story if they appeared. After all, having someone with telekinesis and mind-reading on your side is a MAJOR advantage._

_With that said, on with the story._

* * *

><p>Ever since the four children had escaped Inspector Cranium, Sheena and Jillian had been carrying Billy, who at that point had once again fallen unconscious as a result of the hit from the rock, while Jackson trailed behind.<p>

Jillian groaned loudly. Even with Sheena to help her, Billy was incredibly heavy, which was shocking considering how incredibly skinny he was.

"Geez, does your brother weigh a thousand pounds or something?" Jillian asked Sheena, who just shrugged in respond.

"Hey, thank YOUR brother," Sheena eventually stated. "He's the one who got the bright idea to throw a rock at my brother."

"For the last time, it was an accident," Jackson called out from behind the three, but Sheena ignored him. "He and Cranium were only inches apart."

"Speaking of which, why would we just leave him there?" Jillian asked. "He's our worst enemy, and when he gets up, he's just going to resume chasing us."

"Leave it to Jackson," Sheena sneered, gesturing to Jackson behind them.

"Well what was I supposed to do, kill him?" Jackson asked. "That's not something I'm willing to do, even to someone trying to harm us!"

At that moment, a muddy hand burst out of the creek the four children were standing in and grasped Jackson's leg. Jillian and Sheena screamed.

"Ah, kill it!" Jackson shouted as the muddy hand tugged on his leg. Without a second thought, Jillian released Billy, who dropped onto the creek with a hard thud, and raced over to her brother. Slamming a food onto the muddy hand, Jillian successfully forced it to release her brother.

"What was that?!" Jackson freaked out. Suddenly, more mud-covered hands and arms began to burst out from the ground around the terrified children. Howling and moaning, muddy, eyeless faces began to burst from the creek.

Jillian, Jackson, and Sheena hugged each other as the muddy monsters began to crawl out from the creek. "There are dozens of them," Sheena cried out as they were practically surrounded by the monsters.

In the panic, the three children had forgotten that Billy was still unconscious and on the ground. Sheena eventually turned around and noticed that a few mud monsters were beginning to encircle Billy.

"Billy, no!" Sheena cried out and, releasing herself from Jillian and Jackson, she body slammed the mud monster nearest to Billy. Sheena was a small, scrawny girl, but the force of the blow caused the mud monster to stumble backwards. Both he and Sheena collapsed on the ground.

Billy began to stir. Sitting up, he rubbed his sore head. "Oh, what happened?" He asked before noticing he, Sheena, and the twins were surrounded by monsters. "Oh, fish sticks," He choked out, then face palmed at the weird pun he just made.

"Billy, what are we going to do?" Sheena asked as the mud monsters began to surround them. However, Billy was simply shaking with fear as the monsters trudged around them.

Suddenly, two bright lights shown out, attracting the attention of the mud monsters and the kids. Kevin's truck drove in through the creek, barely avoiding running over the monsters.

"It's the Mud Monsters!" Courtney cried out, pointing a finger at them. "And there are dozens of them!"

"Oh great, away from the zombies and into the mud pile," Cassie groaned sarcastically. "Great driving, Kevin!" The older boy huffed in response.

Billy and Sheena began banging their fists on the door of Kevin's truck. "Let us in, let us in!" They both shouted out as the Mud Monsters began to advance onto the truck.

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin cried out, rolling down the windowsill. "I already have six punks and a wolf in the backseat and some brat with red hair next to me! You think I have room for you guys!"

Kevin felt eyes on him, and turned around to see everyone in the backseat glaring at him, even Wolf. "What, its not like there's room for them to fit in the backseat," Kevin retorted with a huff.

Wolf growled at him. Instantly, Kevin swung the door open and Billy, Sheena, Jillian and Jackson all scrambled over Kevin's lap and began squishing themselves into the backseat with the other kids.

"Ouch!"

"Ooh, pardon me!"

"Watch the hands!"

Eventually, Billy and Sheena found themselves lying uncomfortably on the ground while Jillian and Jackson were sitting on Eddie and Hat. Courtney couldn't help but smirk at Eddie.

Eddie glared at Courtney. "When they get off of me, I will personally-" He was cut off when a Mud Monster slammed his face against the windowsill and groaned loudly. Instantly, Kevin backed up the truck out of the creek.

"What were those things?" Sheena asked, shifting a bit with all the kids feet resting on her.

"They're Mud Monsters," Eddie explained. "You must have stumbled into Muddy Creek."

At that point, Courtney began to monologue. "Legend has it that there were two neighbouring villages, one in the city and one in the forest. The city villagers hated the forest villagers and treated them poorly. One stormy night, a rainstorm caused the creek in the forest to overflow, burying the village in a mudslide, killing all the-"

Charlene slapped a hand over Courtney's mouth. "Enough, we have more to worry about then the history of a bunch of dead people!" She cried out.

"Hey, keep it down back there or you'll all be walking the rest of the way!" Kevin threatened from in the driver's seat.

"So, where do we go now?" Cassie asked.

"Hopefully, back to the city," Kevin explained. "It's better than out in the forest."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Billy's head. Rising to his feet, he said, "Wait, stop the vehicle!"

Kevin abruptly stepped on the breaks and Billy yelped as he was flung forward and crashed against the front window panel, though not hard enough to break the glass. Kevin stifled a chuckle.

"Ow," Billy groaned, stumbling backwards and onto Charlene, evoking a gasp of pain from the latter. "Wait a moment, I know…where to go."

"And where would that be, genius?" Kevin asked.

"I'll point out the directions," Billy said drowsily. "Go left onto the road, and I'll keep directing you from there."

Reluctantly, Kevin drove off in the opposite direction of the city and down the road of the forest.

"Billy, where are we going?" Sheena whispered.

"You'll find out," Billy reassured with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's not very long. Once more, suggestions are accepted.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_AlecReyes19: It's mentioned in his debut appearance that he has a vehicle, so I assume he is._

_Matt: Good thing you did._

_KellyHerondale: I wouldn't consider it filler. Not only do our heroes initiate uniting the group, but the Mud Monsters also come back into the story later._

_BookMast3r: You'll find out now._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>Ever since Joe, Mindy and Moose had encountered Matt Krinsky for the first time, they had taken off through the city in search of refuge.<p>

"So, where's your sister, Matt?" Mindy asked as she led the younger boys through the city.

"She's in high school," Matt explained, the makeup on his face beginning to fade from the sweat pouring down his face. "My family doesn't know about the zombies?"

"You didn't tell them?" Joe asked, aghast, pausing briefly.

"Well it's not like you told your parents," Matt pointed out. At this, Joe shut his mouth and continued running with the other three.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked after a silence.

"I think we should be going to me and Joe's house," Mindy explained. "We'll form a plan to get rid of our lawn gnome problem and your zombies."

Matt stopped running. "Wait a minute; you are fighting with LAWN GNOMES?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Lawn gnomes?"

"Hey, they are really tough to deal with you know," Moose defended, folding his arms.

"Yeah but, you're fighting lawn ornaments," Matt said. "Not zombies like I am!"

"Hey, you're acting like it's a big deal!" Joe snapped. "You're facing a bunch of mindless, groaning, slow-walking corpses! They aren't even that strong! One kick could take them down!"

"But there's a lot of them," Matt pointed out.

"And there's a lot of gnomes," Joe retorted. "Probably hundreds. Are you trying to tell me that they aren't worth paying attention to?"

Matt shrugged but kept quiet. The four were about to resume walking when they heard a garbage can fall over.

"What was that?" Matt asked, visibly frightened.

"It's probably the lawn gnomes!" Mindy guessed. "Knocking down garbage cans is exactly what they would do!" Quickly, Mindy bolted towards the can, followed by Joe and Moose while Matt stayed where he was.

Matt heard a scream of shock coming from the area where the can had fallen over and could barely make out Mindy, Joe and Moose struggling with three small figures in the distance. Then, he heard a boy's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The voice shouted. "Let us go you jerks!"

Moose, Joe and Mindy came out of the darkness holding three children. Mindy and Joe were both holding a girl with brown hair, likely Joe and Matt's age. Moose had his fists clamped around the arms of a younger boy, obviously the girl's brother, and a small red-headed girl with freckles.

"Let us go!" The brunette girl screamed, kicking out at Mindy and Joe. "We have a job to do!"

"Who are you and why did you knock down that garbage can?" Mindy demanded, holding the girl tight.

The girl stopped struggling. "I'm Wendy," the girl explained. "That's my little brother, Elliot." She motioned to the boy being held by Moose.

"I'm Alicia," the red-headed girl explained quickly. "Now could you let us go?"

Mindy, Joe and Moose complied and released the three. "What are you doing out here in the night?" Mindy asked, concerned.

"We were trying to find King Jellyjam," Wendy explained.

"King Jelly-what?!" Moose cried. "That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"

"He's a giant, disgusting monster that held me and a group of campers hostage for weeks," Alicia explained, quivering as she remembered. "He's so smelly that he'd suffocate without campers to wash him, and if we stopped to rest, he'd eat us!"

Mindy and Joe stood shell-shocked. Had Alicia not informed them of King Jellyjam eating children, they probably would've wrote him off as a small threat. But now, they were concerned.

"Where is he now?" Mindy asked.

"We don't know, but there were sightings of him in the city," Alicia explained. "He appears to be getting moved around on a vehicle since he can't transport himself very far."

Before anyone could speak further, a blonde boy arrived, flanked by two other boys and a girl, arrived. "Wendy, what's going on here?" The blonde boy asked.

Joe and Moose recognized the four new arrivals instantly. "Greg Banks?" Joe said, confused. 'Michael, Bird, Shari? What are you doing here?"

"We formed an alliance with them to find Jellyjam," Shari explained.

"But I thought Greg had to deal with a cursed camera?" Joe mumbled, scratching his head.

"Oh, we found it and disposed of it in a garbage bin," Bird explained. "Besides, a giant monster eating children, totally worth grouping together to take down."

Joe, Mindy and Moose paused a bit as they all remembered how Billy and Sheena had attempted to appeal to them to join forces earlier on. At that moment, they all began to feel a little guilty.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh on the Deep kids," Mindy mumbled. "They actually wanted to help us."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen them since we left school," Joe recalled. "You think they're alright?"

Matt Krinsky spoke up. "Well, maybe we should try and find them," He suggested. "And who knows, maybe this whole teamwork thing could work out for us."

Joe and Mindy nodded to Moose and Matt and they turned to the new arrivals. "Okay, maybe we should join up and see if we can find Billy and Sheena," Joe explained. "You with us?"

"You bet we are," Greg said with a grin. "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The new group then took off down the street.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is it!" Billy exclaimed as Kevin's truck neared an old house in the forest. "You can stop now!"<p>

Kevin complied and stopped the truck. However, as he stared at the house, he said, "This is our destination? Are you crazy?"

Billy pushed open the door and jumped out. "I've visited this place before with Sheena," He explained. "It appears to be abandoned though, but it could be some real help for us."

The kids exited the truck and converged towards the house. It was old and rusty, with cracked windows and a half-damaged door. Kevin, being the oldest, was the first to reach the house. Standing on the welcome mat, he struggled to push open the door, to no avail.

"It's jammed shut," Kevin explained. "How will we get in?"

Grady responded by grabbing a spare tire from the back of Kevin's truck and hurling it through the door, smashing it open instantly. "Hey, that tire was brand new!" Kevin complained, but the kids weren't listening. They all entered the house without a second thought.

"Ugh, this place smells," Courtney sneered, plugging her nose. "It's like nobody's lived here for years."

Cassie noticed several books on a wooden bookshelf. She quickly snatched one of the books off the shelf and stared at it, reading the cover.

"'Why I'm Afraid Of Bees'?" She read aloud. "That sounds like a stupid book." She stared at the cover, which portrayed a blonde boy with the body of a bee before glancing at the top of the cover.

"Who's R.L. Stine?" She asked, staring at the big bolted letters.

"Whoever he is, he's really been picking up on our adventures," Billy exclaimed, taking a book titled 'Deep Trouble' and showing it off to the others. "That kid on the cover is ME."

"Hey, you think I starred in one of those books?" Courtney asked excitedly, and she reached out to the bookshelf to grab a book.

And then, a hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed Courtney's wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

_AlecReyes19: Wendy and Elliot are the main characters of The Horror At Camp Jellyjam. King Jellyjam, on the other hand, is the book's villain._

_Matt: Possibly. I haven't read that book in a year, so my memory's a little foggy, but it's at my school library so I can get it again and read it. As for Calling All Creeps, I haven't read that book at all so those characters have a smaller chance of appearing._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Now that's a riddle for the ages. In this case, I may choose the gnomes as worse for reasons explained later._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>Courtney shouted out in surprise as the hand gripped her wrist. Courtney prided herself in having no fear, but the sudden physical gesture had immensely startled her.<p>

"Hey, let go of her!" Kevin shouted and threw himself into the shadows, tackling whoever had grabbed Courtney. The kids heard a girl scream in surprise, followed by a thudding sound.

Billy ran over to a light switch which was somehow still working despite having not been used in years and flicked it on. The lights turned on to reveal a disoriented Kevin sprawled atop two young girls.

Billy recognized them instantly.

"Carly Beth?" He whispered in disbelief. "Sabrina? What are you two girls doing here?"

Carly made an attempt to respond, but her voice was muffled as a result of Kevin pinning her on the ground. "Get him…off us," She managed to croak out.

"Oops, sorry," Kevin apologized, getting to his feet. "I thought you were a monster."

The moment Kevin was off of them, Carly Beth and Sabrina started gasping for air, still dazed from getting body slammed. Sabrina was the first to sit up, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Do we look like monsters to you?" She asked, clearly irate. Kevin shrugged an apology.

"What are you two doing here?" Billy asked, pushing past Cassie and Grady. "My group just came here so I could find some sort of signal for the other kids or something."

"Well, Sabrina and I had the Haunted Mask, but you know that already," Carly Beth explained, still winded from Kevin's attack. "We were desperate to get rid of it, so we snuck into this house a half hour ago and locked it in the attic to get it out of the way. But then we got lost in the house, and stumbled upon you guys."

"And what do you mean, signal?" Sabrina asked, intrigued. "Did you form an alliance or something?"

"Not yet, but we will soon," Billy stated. "We'll get all the kids here and we can form our totally awesome group!"

Kevin folded his arms. "Seriously?" He asked. "You had me drive you here because you want to form a club?"

"It's for the greater good," Billy justified, pouting.

"Look punk, I didn't sign up for this," Kevin said. "The last thing I need to experience today is to join a bunch of little kids and their punk gang."

Eddie folded his arms and huffed. "Really Kevin?" He sneered, then pointed at the open door. "Well in that case, you're free to leave. Out there with the Mud Monsters, and the werewolf, and the zombies…"

Kevin's face drooped as he remembered that. Billy thought he heard Kevin swear under his breath before the older boy dropped his pride and sighed out, "Okay, I'll stay, but how are we going to notify all the kids in the whole city about our location."

At that moment, Cassie, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, glanced at an object on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey look, a flare gun coincidentally lying on the ground for us to use," She exclaimed, raising the flare gun high in the air for everyone to see. Kevin immediately snatched the flare gun from her hand, causing Wolf to bark aggressively at him.

"Wolf, down boy," Grady ordered, and Wolf stopped barking.

"Okay, time to put this thing to good use," Kevin said, walking outside of the house with the flare gun in hand. Raising it up into the sky, Kevin fired, and then stumbled onto the ground as a result of the backlash from firing the gun.

Courtney ran outside, followed by the other kids. "Nice landing, Kevin!" She sneered sarcastically, earning herself a few laughs from the other kids. Kevin groaned and got to his feet and watched as the flare flew off into the sky.

After a few moments, Billy said, "Okay, now we just have to wait until-" However, he was cut off when dozens of kids all converged around the house, startling the group.

Though Kevin was unfamiliar with the new faces, the younger kids recognized a few faces. Billy clearly saw Robbie Schwartz near the front of the kids, holding a flashlight as he scanned the house. Grady noticed Lucy Dark in the center of the crowd, holding her brother Randy by the arm.

"Well that was quick," Kevin mumbled, still aghast at how quickly the flare had gotten the crowd at the house.

Amanda Benson, who was in front of the crowed, spoke up. "What is this?" She asked, confused. "I was searching for Mr. Dawes and the Dark Falls residents, and then I see this flare, and now I'm here with this crowd of people."

The crowd of children all began talking at the same time, trying to explain what had happened to get them all here.

Billy walked up to the crowd. "Hey, quiet down everyone," He said, to no avail. "Hey, could you quiet down, I'm trying to explain this. Oh, come on, please, can't you-"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Sheena shouted at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to quiet down and divert their attention to her and Billy.

"Thank you, Sheena," Billy said sarcastically. "Anyways, you're probably wondering why we used this flare to signal all of you to come here. Well, by gosh, have I got a plan for you. It could totally rid us of our monster problem."

Billy paused for a bit, waiting for the other kids to get intrigued. However, all of them had a dull expression on their faces.

"And, this plan is?" Lizzy asked, having been one of the first kids to arrive. "We don't have all night, William."

Billy's face fell and he sighed. "Right, you want the details," Billy correctly guessed. "Well, this is totally rad, I mean you can't even fathom how-"

"Just tell us!" Lindy shouted from the back of the group. However, before Billy could respond, the kids all heard the howl of a werewolf.

"Hey, maybe I should explain this inside the house," Billy said, shuddering as the howling grew louder. The other kids, for once, all agreed with this and they hurried inside, ushered in by Kevin.

Once everyone was inside, Kevin slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the forest, Sarah Maas was having her own complications. Ever since Della had shown up in the city, she'd repeatedly asked Sarah to meet her in a specific part of the forest, and Sarah had reluctantly complied to this, knowing that Della would not take things well if she refused.<p>

However, now, Sarah had decided to bring company in the form of Aaron. The younger boy was standing next to Sarah, shivering in the cold.

"Are you sure this girl's going to appear, Sarah?" Aaron asked, resting his head lightly on Sarah's shoulder. "It's been an hour."

"She'll show up," Sarah reassured. "Then, we can show her I don't want to be her buddy." The two preteens continued standing at the forest, waiting eagerly for the ghost to show up.

Eventually, Sarah felt a hand grip her shoulder. Screaming, she spun around, her hand clenched into a fist and ready to strike, but she lowered it when she saw it was Wendy. Behind her was Elliot, Alicia, Greg, Shari, Michael and Bird.

"Oh, it's you losers," Sarah grumbled, putting her hands on her hips. "Why'd you scare me to death like that?"

"We saw a flare and decided you should know," Bird explained. "We think it's of importance."

"Yeah, sorry, I have my own problems to attend to," Sarah said, raising her hand slightly. "I don't have time for-"

She was cut off when Joe, Mindy and Moose snuck up on her and Mindy picked her up easily. "Hey, put me down!" Sarah shouted, swinging her fists.

"Too bad," Mindy said, slinging Sarah over her shoulder. "We're not leaving you out here where you could get killed." With that, she walked off with the rest of the group into the forest, carrying a complaining Sarah over her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of the chapter. What do you think will happen next?<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_AlecReyes19: Well you didn't think I would leave out the FIRST Goosebumps heroine. I had to include her somewhere._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: No problem, and once again, it was a bit of a given to include Amanda._

_Matt: Good news, I have successfully found a way to include Ricky and the Creeps into the story, and not just as cameos, but actually essential to the plot._

_With that said, let's continue.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Currently, everyone had been squished together in R.L. Stine's 'writing room' as Billy referred to it as. Most of the people present were standing around the room while Billy stood at Stine's desk, his way of showing his apparent authority.<p>

However, getting everyone to quiet down and listen was a tougher job than Billy had anticipated. The kids, preteens, and very few teenagers, it seemed, all had something to yap about during the grouping.

"Hey, everyone, listen to me!" Billy tried to get everyone's attention, to no avail. "Oh, come on, this is really important! Guys, listen to me-"

_BAM! _

Grady fired his shotgun once into the ceiling, causing some wood to clatter down onto the floor. Everyone snapped their attention to Grady, who was currently standing next to Billy. Grady blew the smoke from the barrel and lowered the gun.

"Thanks Grady," Billy thanked, nodding to him, before turning to the group. "Now, I hope we don't have to have that happen again."

Some of the kids nodded, a few mumbling under their breath.

"Well, anyways, you're probably wondering why we unleashed a flare to contact all of you," Billy guessed, clasping his hands together.

"Because you wanted us to group together or form an alliance?" Amanda correctly guessed. "I think that's the first thing everyone guessed when we arrived."

Billy's face drooped. "Okay then, now that that's out of the question, I bet some of you feel like you don't need to be in a group with everyone. In fact, raise your hands if you feel you don't need to be in this alliance."

Half of the group raised their hands. Billy's skin paled and his pupils shrank as he saw how many were disillusioned with his idea.

"Seriously?" He complained, throwing his hands in the air. "How could all of you not want to be in a group. My uncle always told me there is safety in numbers, how can you not agree with that notion."

"We do agree with that notion," Lindy said, putting on hand on her hip. "But this isn't the right time for it. Few of the monsters we've dealt with required this big an alliance." She threw how arms out as if to gesture for everyone present.

"But it would be easier," Billy pointed out.

"Not really," Kris spoke out. "Those monsters aren't in their own alliance, I think, so they're all spread out. If we form a group, what do we do? Just go after them one at a time?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Billy defended, pointing a finger at Kris.

"Are you saying we should all just group together to take down one ventriloquist dummy, then move on to the next ventriloquist dummy, and then move on to the mummy," Kris said. "That would take, months, maybe a year."

"I know!" Billy shouted, slamming his fists on the desk and startling everyone. "That's why I'm not going for that!"

"Then what are you ding-dong talking about?" Boone Dixon's ten year old sister, Heather, asked. A few of the kids stared at her, perplexed by her choice of wording.

Boone turned to everyone and shrugged. "Don't worry, she says stuff like that all the time," He explained, then gestured to Billy in embarrassment. "Uh, continue."

"Anyways, as I was saying," Billy said, somewhat agitated. "I don't plan on the entire group teaming up on one monster at a time. You think I didn't think of that?"

Kris shrugged a bit and lowered her face to the floor.

"As Joe told me already, we're still outnumbered by the monsters, even in this massive group," Billy explained, turning to look everyone in the face. "So, my plan is to have us spread out into smaller groups and take out several different monsters throughout the city."

A few kids and teenagers did a simultaneous, "Oh."

"We'll have group leaders," Billy explained. "Depending on experience and age. I'll be the ringleader and decide who's grouped with who."

Before Billy had said that, the group might've been more willing to listen. But the moment Billy referred to himself as the ringleader, more problems arose.

"Wait a minute, what makes you the ringleader?" Michael Munroe asked, pointing a finger at a shocked Billy. "What do you have that we don't?"

"Well I am the one who came up with the idea," Billy pointed out. "And I'm the founder."

"Hey, I was the one who shot that flare and got everyone here, punk," Kevin said, folding his arms. "If anything, I'm the founder of this group."

"But I found the flare, not you!" Cassie whined, clenching her fists.

"No, it does not work like that!" Billy shouted, slamming his fists on the desk once more in anger. "I'm the one who got us here in the first place!"

"Hey, if you guys remember correctly, it was my brother Josh and I who were the first ones to ever fight a monster or ghoul," Amanda reminded everyone, putting her hands on her hips. Then, as proof, she grabbed the Goosebumps book Welcome to Dead House and raised it high for everyone to see. "So, by that logic, I'm the one who should be in charge, since I'm the original monster-fighter!" She cried.

Kevin ripped the book from Amanda's grasp and tossed it onto the desk. "Well, I'm the oldest," He reminded, towering over Amanda.

"But you're not the smartest," Robby Schwartz pointed out. "With my comic-writing skills, I'm perfect for the job as leader!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Billy shouted, throwing his shoulders back. He was getting furious now.

"I could write comics that could give us ideas of how to fight the monsters," Robbie replied snobbishly. "Genius, am I not?"

"That would take too long," Carly Beth snapped. "If anything, we should be reading those books on the bookshelf since they are best at explaining how to combat those beasties!" She gestured to the Goosebumps books on the shelf.

Everyone got into an uproar.

"I'm the oldest, I should be the leader!"

"You want to fight for that title?"

"Now calm down, everyone, we have to work together!"

"Don't make me take my gun out!"

Everything surely would have ended in a full-on brawl had the door not been kicked open to reveal Joe, Mindy, and Moose. Upon seeing the commotion, Joe blew on his fingers and whistled loudly, attracting everyone's attention to him.

With everyone's attention on them, the three spoke up. "I thought we were big kids and teenagers," Mindy admonished the group. "You guys are fighting like cats and dogs."

Whole sections of the group began to sulk as they realized how immature they were acting.

"Now, I don't know exactly what has been going on, but Billy has a point," Moose explained, puffing out his chest. "He wanted this group to be assembled because he cares about us, and if we all keep on acting like this, then the monsters have already won."

The group began to quiet down.

"Okay, whoever needs to talk, raise your hand, but not all at once," Mindy said.

Lizzy Morris raised her hand, brushing her long black hair back.

"Yes Lizzy," Mindy asked gesturing to her.

"I think me and my brother should leave," She said. "We aren't on good terms with some of the kids here." She tilted her heads towards Jillian and Jackson.

Jillian's eyes widened. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me you guys are STILL sour about the HorrorLand thing," She whined. Previously, when the Very Special Guests had visited HorrorLand as a scheme concocted by a villain called the Menace, he had taken control of the Gerard twins and had them lie to the other guests and claim that the Morris siblings had evil intentions towards the guests. Afterwards, the siblings, particularly Lizzy, hadn't exactly forgotten about it.

"We were brainwashed," Jillian excused. "You can't blame us." Despite this, Lizzy, holding Luke by the wrist, sprinted for the door and exited the room.

Billy groaned, remembering the HorrorLand incident perfectly but not understanding why Lizzy held such a grudge about it. "Anyone else have anything to say?" He asked.

This time, it was Sabrina who held her hand up. "This may sound like a stupid question, but how could Carly Beth and I be of help?" She asked. "We've already taken care of the Mask, but what other service could we possibly be of use for."

"Well, it's too early for you, or anyone for that matter, to do anything to stop the monsters," Billy admitted. "We should probably think about that tomorrow night."

Courtney sprinted to the window and glanced outside. "Speaking of which, the sun is starting to rise," She said, pointing out over the horizon, revealing the rays of sunlight appearing over the trees. "We better leave now."

"Well, I guess the meeting's over now," Billy said with a shrug before ushering everyone out of the room. As everyone began to pour down the stairs, Billy called out, "Remember, come here tomorrow afternoon!"

As everyone left the house, Joe walked over to Sarah Maas, who was leaning against the open door. "Sarah, we didn't see you at the meeting," He pointed out.

"I'm not joining," She said bluntly, her eyes closed.

Joe's face fell. "Why not?" He asked.

"Dealing with Della doesn't require a large group," Sarah said. "I've dealt with her before, and I'll do it again, without help." Before Joe could speak further, Sarah slinked off through the forest and towards the nearby neighborhood where she lived, followed closely by Aaron.

Amanda and Josh just so happened to live near Sarah Mass and Aaron and followed the two.

"I can't believe we spent a whole night searching and not one of those dead people appeared," Josh complained. "And I had a new flashlight with a very bright light to top it all of."

"We'll get them eventually," Amanda reassured, though secretly she too was upset.

The four kids had been walking down the street and hadn't noticed a long black limo had been driving slowly behind them. Eventually, Aaron turned around and saw the limo.

"Um, Sarah?" He whispered, about to tap her on the shoulder.

"I know," She said, her eyes facing forward. "Don't pay it any attention."

Amanda and Josh, on the other hand, had noticed something peculiar themselves. Two kids were loitering around on Sarah Maas' driveway, and were concealing themselves in the darkness. Despite being hidden by the shadows, Amanda and Josh recognized them instantly.

"Ray! Karen!" Amanda cried out in surprise, alerting the two dead children to their presence.

"Who?" Aaron asked, but Amanda and Josh ignored him. Amanda grabbed the flashlight from Josh's hand and aimed it at the dead children.

Suddenly, the limo picked up speed and began driving towards the four children. Screaming in fear, Sarah Maas jumped out of the way onto the street while Aaron just barely managed to tumble out of the way. Amanda and Josh ran for the driveway.

Ray flinched in fear and he and Karen tried to make a run for it. However, Amanda slammed the flashlight into Ray's face, causing him to crash into the Maas' van.

At that moment, the window opened from above. Mrs. Maas appeared and saw the six children and the limo.

"What are you doing to my van?!" She cried out in shock and anger. Ray ignored her and he grabbed Karen and the two attempted to flee, but Amanda and Josh tackled them both. The limo, meanwhile, began to drive towards the driveway.

"Get off my driveway, you brats!" Mrs. Maas shouted out as Amanda struggled to pin down Karen while Josh put Ray in a headlock. On the other side of the road, Sarah watched in fear as Aaron struggled to get off the ground, his leg injured from the fall.

The limo pulled up on the driveway and the windowsill slid down so everyone present could see the driver.

Amanda gasped and stopped struggling with Karen, who tossed her to the side. Josh momentarily forgot about Ray, allowing the dead boy to slip from his grasp. Aaron nearly fainted and Sarah only watched in shock.

The driver glanced up at a shocked Mrs. Maas with his cold, blue eyes. His wooden jaws curled into a grin.

"Well, you fat geyser, time to meet your maker," Slappy the Dummy called out at her with a throaty growl. Then, before anyone could do anything, Slappy pulled a machine gun out and fired one bullet at Mrs. Maas.

Sarah and Aaron watched as their mother was shot in the chest right before their eyes. Amanda's muscles tensed in shock and Josh nearly puked.

Mrs. Maas clutched her chest and gasped loudly before tumbling out of the window and falling face down onto the pavement in front of Josh. Immediately, Josh ran off to the lawn and puked.

Slappy let out a throaty laugh before glancing at Ray and Karen. "Come on, you bags of bones, let's get out of here before you're burned to a crisp!" He called out to the two. After a moments hesitation, the two dead children bolted into the limo before Slappy pulled up out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

Had the kids not just seen a woman be shot right before their eyes, they would've given chase after the limo. But instead, Amanda rushed over to a bleeding Mrs. Maas while Josh continued puking.

"Oh GOD!" Amanda cried out when she saw the blood dribbling down the pavement. She turned to Sarah Maas, who was sitting on the other side of the road, watching in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Get an ambulance, NOW!" Amanda shouted. However, Sarah just sat on the sidewalk, staring at her mother's body.

Aaron immediately rushed over to his mother's body and checked for a pulse. "No," He choked out in shock when he felt nothing.

"She isn't," Aaron whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Amanda glanced up at him, tears glistening in her eyes too. She extended her arms forward and hugged Aaron as he cried out in her arms.

"Our mother," Aaron whispered as Amanda hugged him. "She's _dead_."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, before anyone says anything, I KNOW that ending was quite dark for a K+ rated story. But in reality, if a bunch of monsters and ghouls invaded a city, do you think EVERYONE would make it out alive?<em>

_On another subject, I was racking my brain, wondering how I would introduce Slappy into the story, considering he is, well, a big part in it. So, I decided to introduce him with a BANG!  
><em>

_Well, anyways, read and hopefully tell me what you thought._


	11. Chapter 11

_AlecReyes19: Well, it's common knowledge that Billy's already going to be the leader, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give Amanda a position of power, as well as a role in the story._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: I wanted to shock the readers and show them that the villains were actually a threat. Plus, Slappy is the face of the franchise, so I felt he needed to be introduced in a big way._

_Matt: The super dangerous threat is not only in the city right now, it's already been introduced into the story, just in an unassuming way. _

_BookMast3r: Well, she can have some authority in the group, since she is the "original monster-fighter"._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>Aaron's confirmation was proven true the moment the police were brought onto the situation. Mrs. Maas was pronounced dead on the scene, the bullet wound, coupled by the fall out of the window onto the pavement having done its work in a matter of seconds.<p>

Doctors and paramedics rushed her to the hospital to operate on her, but Sarah and Aaron both knew it was pointless. Their mother was dead, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Currently, their father, the new Chief of Police, had tried to hide his distraught by finding answers to the murder. Obviously, his children were out of the question. They were already traumatized by what had happened and he didn't want to put any more pressure on them.

However, Amanda and Josh were not so lucky. They had been the only witnesses to the murder other than the Maas children, and thusly they were brought in for questioning.

* * *

><p>Billy and Sheena sat on the cushion of the living room inside their house. Unsurprisingly, the two siblings, being ones for eavesdropping, had found out about the unexpected murder almost immediately, and they wanted to find out more information as soon as possible.<p>

Billy flipped on the television screen and onto the news to see the interrogation, his eyes focused on the screen.

"You think this has something to do with the monsters?" He whispered to Sheena. His sister only nodded in response. Currently, the screen showed a police officer with a trembling Amanda.

"Madam, I know you're in a lot of pressure right now," The officer was saying. "It must be hard to see someone get killed right before your eyes."

"No kidding," Billy said, rolling his eyes.

"But, if we're going to find whoever did this, we need your assistance," The officer continued. "Please, help us, and tell us what happened?"

Amanda was breathing heavily to calm herself down, and she stared at the officer. Billy turned the volume up so he could hear what she had to say and the two children scooted closer to the television screen.

"It all happened so fast," Amanda explained, trying to be as calm as possible. "Me and my brother were walking down the sidewalk, along with Sarah and Aaron. Those two kids are the children of the victim."

The officer nodded.

"Well, we noticed a black limo driving close to us, but we didn't pay it much attention," Amanda continued. "We thought it was just a rich guy passing through the neighbourhood. And then we saw two kids on the driveway of the Maas' house."

"What did they look like?" The man asked.

"We didn't get to see much of them because the limo picked up speed and nearly ran us over," Amanda continued.

Billy's eyes narrowed at that. "She's lying," He whispered, but Sheena shushed him. "We have to hear this," She reminded.

"We were trying to get out of the way and one of the kids smashed into her van and Mrs. Maas appeared out of the window and told us to leave," Amanda said, her voice quickening. "She didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

Billy ran the volume up to its maximum and practically crawled towards the screen to get to hear what she was saying.

"What happened next?" The officer asked, trying hard not to incur hard emotions from the girl.

Some tears finally began to spill from Amanda's eyes. "The driver - we didn't get to see much of him - he just pulled out a gun and…he…" Amanda stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"He what?" Billy asked, squeezing his fists.

"It's my fault," Amanda whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I should've done something to stop him. If I hadn't been so scared I could've done something, and she would still be alive!"

"It's okay, madam," The officer reassured, laying a comforting hand on Amanda's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You're only a child and you couldn't have known what would have happened."

This, however, caused Amanda to burst into tears as she struggled to wipe them from her face. "I should've done something!" She cried. "Instead I just stood there and let it happen! I'm…it's…" She couldn't get anymore words out.

Two more officers came in and escorted Amanda out of the room before the television screen switched the show Josh's interrogation.

Whereas Amanda had tried to keep herself steady during the interrogation, Josh was doing a much worse job keeping himself serene.

"Oh God, this is my fault!" He was practically shouting. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and sweat was pouring from his forehead. He was taking heavy gasps of breaths as he struggled to speak.

"Hold on, kid, you can't blame yourself," The officer said. "If we're going to nail this guy, we need your cooperation."

"It was too quick for me to see," Josh claimed. "The limo passed by so quickly, and the bullet, I didn't even see it happen!" He took a gasp for breath before continuing. "The woman just fell out of the window and landed in front of me, and I ran off and puked! It was horrific!"

"Did you manage to see who shot her?" The officer questioned.

"Not much," Josh informed. "He was rather short, and he had brown hair and blue eyes, and he had had a growly voice. Other than that, nothing!"

He was breathing heavily, his hand on his chest. "Now, could you get me out of here?" He asked, wringing his arms. "This air here is stuffy!"

* * *

><p>Billy flipped off the television screen and sat back down on the cushion. "I think those two aren't being totally truthful," Billy said. "Especially concerning those two kids. Amanda and Josh must know more about them than they told the police."<p>

Sheena brushed her hair back. "Amanda and Josh are already stressed, Billy," She reminded. "It's not healthy for you to be accusing them of lying."

"Neither is watching someone get shot!" Billy said, slamming his fist on the cushion. "I'm getting those Benson kids and I'm going to get them to spill the beans on what happened!" With that, he got up from his seat, put on his coat, and stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Six figures sat around a large, rectangular table, the only light in the room being a candlestick on the table that illuminated the faces of the five. Seated on the left side of the table were Dr. Crawler and the Horror MC, while on the right side was the Purple Rage and Dr. Maniac, and on one end of the table was Compton Dales. And one the far end of the table sat Slappy the Dummy.<p>

Dr. Crawler was the first to speak. "Sssso much for keeping a low profile," He hissed, his forked tongue flicking in and out as he spoke. "We agreed when we formed this group not the cause TOO much chaos, at least not enough to get the attention of the policccce."

The Purple Rage slammed his fist on the table, leaving a dent. "You know what BURSTS my BUBBLE?!" He bellowed out, his face turning a bright shade of purple. "People who can't follow simple instructions!"

Slappy sneered from the far end of the table. "Hey, it's not my fault the mass of fat showed herself in my view," He growled at the other four. "I didn't want any witnesses!"

"And yet you left four witnesses alive," Compton Dawes reminded, flicking his blonde hair back. "Especially Amanda and Josh. They're formidable, and I know that from experience, and you just left them to squeal to the police."

"You think I had time to shut them up?" Slappy asked. "The sun was coming one, and we all know what the sun does to you blood-sucking ghouls!" He then pushed the candlestick towards Mr. Dawes, who recoiled from the light.

"Be thankful I saved those two vampires you call children!" Slappy screamed.

"You know what SPLITS my SPLEEN?!" The Purple Rage shouted out. "Letting witnesses live, especially when they're kids!"

The Horror MC, who had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation, spoke up. "Enough of this back-and-forth," She sneered. "The humans were going to find out sooner or later about us."

"Yeah, and be lucky they didn't get a clear description of YOU!" Dr. Maniac shouted, pointing a clawed finger at Slappy. "If they found out about us, everything would be going to hell!"

"Enough of thissss," Dr. Crawler hissed, baring his fangs. "Slappy, you held this meeting for a reason, and I'd like for you to explain it. We can't just sit here all day doing nothing!"

Slappy face palmed. "Alright, I was wondering when you dirt bags wound ask about that," He growled, then lowered his hand from his face. "Well, as you all know, I was the one who contacted you to this city!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone else shouted.

"Yeah, I know," Slappy sneered, narrowing his eyes. "Anyways, I think we can all agree that it's been a hard life for all of us. I mean, getting our plans foiled by a bunch of dumb preteens."

"It'ssss humiliating," Dr. Crawler hissed. "I ended up taking myself out by biting myself. That's got to be the lamesssst way to go!"

"Yeah, well the Horror MC and I decided, enough of that," Slappy continued. "So, we spent weeks contacting all of you to this city. As we know, our arch-enemies are all residing here for some reason. Thusly, the Horror MC and I had all the ghouls do their usual chaos for about a week."

"But why?" Dr. Crawler asked.

"We needed to rub out a few potential problems before moving on to a bigger plan," Slappy revealed. "Which is why I kept all the monsters thinking they were just acting on their own."

"But tonight, that is changing," The Horror MC interrupted. "We shall get all the monsters here, to fill them in on our plans."

"What plans?" Mr. Dawes asked.

"The plans to rid ourselves of our preteen pests," The Horror MC continued. "Then, with them out of the way, the city shall be OURS!"

With that, all six of them broke out into cheers and laughs.

* * *

><p><em>End of the chapter. And for those who didn't understand Slappy's line about 'rubbing out a few potential problems', he means he's been having the monsters and children duke it out, knowing there would be casualties. So, yeah, that's my explanation on why not all of the heroes or villains are appearing in the story: they are those casualties.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Oh he will._

_AlecReyes19: Well, he is the first Goosebumps villain, and since Amanda's in this story, it only makes sense her arch-enemy would be here too._

_Matt: Actually, I decided to alter the summary a bit to give a more accurate representation of the bigger threat, because the bigger threat is not just one person._

_BookMast3r: Yeah, that's rather accurate._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>The last thing Sheena had expected to do the afternoon was go visit the Maas family's house. Ever since Billy left to go find Amanda and Josh and get answers from them, Sheena had felt this urge to go see how Sarah and Aaron were doing, especially considering their mother's recent passing.<p>

Finding their house wasn't too hard; Sheena rarely ever visited either of the Maas children, but she and Billy frequently passed by their part of the neighbourhood and memorized each house, so Sheena had long figured out where Sarah and Aaron lived. Plus, they didn't live too far from the Deep's house.

It wasn't long before Sheena found herself at the house. The moment she was there, she noticed several police cars and officers scourging the area. Another thing she noticed was several Police Lines around the house, saying _Do not cross_.

Despite this, Sheena easily slipped past the officers and the lines. She was a small, wiry girl so the police barely noticed her slip by. As she walked over to the door, she accidentally stepped on dried blood. Sheena cringed as she realized she had stepped into the blood of Mrs. Maas.

Nevertheless, Sheena shook the feeling of disgust away and finally reached the door. Sheena only needed to knock a few times before the door creaked open a bit. It was Aaron.

Quietly, Sheena sneaked into the house and followed Aaron towards the living room. Neither child said a word as they sat down on the couch. Sheena noticed Aaron's face, which was drastically different. He was usually bright-faced and cheerful, but now he was sickeningly pale, and his nose and eyes were red, and he had a perpetual frown.

For the next several minutes, the two sat on the couch, and Aaron turned on the television to watch the local news. Unsurprisingly, Mrs. Maas' murder was all over the news, coupled with a few other unsolved cases.

Sarah awkwardly glanced to the side and saw the garbage can in the corner, and noticed that it was filled with tissues. She then turned to stare at Aaron and saw that fresh tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes as he watched the news and was reminded of his mother's untimely death.

At that point, Sheena finally decided to speak.

"I'm really sorry for what happened," She spat out, and turned away from him briefly as she struggled to find anything else to say.

Aaron didn't say a word in response, just turned to the side.

Sheena took a deep breath and continued. "I can't fathom what it would be like to lose a parent," She went on, quietly and slowly. "But I understand how you're feeling."

At that point, Aaron finally decided to speak.

"_You _understand how _I'm _feeling?" He asked, still not looking at her. Sheena gulped and shifted her eyes; she could tell this wasn't going well.

"You understand what it's like to watch your mother, your _mother_, get shot right in front of you?" Aaron went on, more tears beginning to pour. "To feel the guilt of knowing that you could've done something to stop it, but instead you just stand there, frozen, not doing anything? To watch as her murderer then just leaves, scot-free, laughing all the way?!" He started shouting now. "You think you know how that feels?!"

Sheena began to shift away from Aaron, slightly intimidated. She felt that any second now, Aaron would snap and attack her out of grief. However, Aaron just continued to cry more, hugging himself.

Regaining her composure, Sheena raised a comforting hand, inching it towards Aaron slowly and tenderly. "I really am sorry, Aaron," She whispered. "If that happened to me, I would do anything to try and put a stop to whoever did this. To stop him from killing anyone else." As she did this, she felt a little weird. She wasn't used to being this sympathetic towards people.

She managed to lay her hand on his shoulder, and Aaron twitched a bit but calmed down.

"We still have a chance, Aaron," Sheena whispered slowly, rubbing his shoulder. "You can still join me and Billy's team, and we CAN stop this and avenge your mother's death."

Aaron finally turned to face her.

"But Sarah told me we shouldn't join your group," He reminded.

"Sarah's a kid, like us," Sheena replied. "She's older, but that doesn't mean you should do everything she says."

Aaron sighed and lowered his eyes. After a few moments, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay, I'll join," He accepted. Instantly, Sheena grinned and wrapped her arms around Aaron. However, Aaron shouted out in pain and jumped back a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, and she saw a bruise on Aaron's arm.

"Where did you get that?" Sheena asked, squinting her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

Aaron covered his arm. "I fell on the sidewalk a few days ago," He lied. He then gestured towards his jacket and said, "Are we going to join this group or not?"

* * *

><p>A mere hour before, Sarah had left the house and gone to visit Ricky Beamer, one of her new classmates and few friends.<p>

It was odd; when Ricky first arrived at school, Sarah had been informed by his former schoolmates that Ricky was a nerd, a wimp. But when she'd actually met him, he didn't seem to fit the description so Sarah figured they were talking about a different Ricky Beamer.

Ricky looked like a stereotypically nerd, being skinny and wearing big glasses, but he wasn't the doormat she'd expected him to be. Whenever she came at him, Ricky struck back, so Sarah had just dropped any ideas of hassling him and became his acquaintance.

Currently, Sarah was lying on Ricky's bed, reading a comic book, while Ricky was sitting on the other side of the bed staring off out the window.

"I heard about your mother's passing," He said in a dry, uninterested tone, which greatly annoyed Sarah. She would've expected him to be grieving about it, but instead he acted like her mother had just caught a cold rather than having been gunned down.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sarah responded in that same tone.

"I'm really sorry that happened," He said, his eyes not moving from the open window. "It must have been hard, watching her just die like that."

Sarah scoffed. Ricky was being so apathetic, she was trying to keep herself from strangling him. However, she kept her cool and dropped the book.

"You know, our classmate, Billy Deep, formed a little club last night," Sarah said, remembering when Billy had suggested teaming up. "He wanted to fight all those monsters that somehow got into this city."

Ricky shrugged. "Ain't my problem," He said. "I mean, I've fought monsters before, and I came out on top."

"How did you defeat them?" Sarah asked.

She thought she saw Ricky pale a bit. "Um, my memory's foggy," He said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, let's just say they learned not to mess with me or anyone else in my old school."

Sarah gave a tiny chuckle, but then she and Ricky heard a knock downstairs. The two children glanced outside and saw four children at the door.

"It's Wart, Brenda, David and Jared," Ricky said. Sarah narrowed her eyes. She'd seen those four kids ever since Ricky moved into the city, and though she couldn't put her finger on it, she had always despised the four.

"I better get going," Ricky said, walking over to door. "They probably want to discuss something with me, and they hate waiting." With that, he exited the door, leaving Sarah alone.

The moment Ricky was gone, Sarah plopped down on the bed once more and stared up at the ceiling. She recalled Billy's meeting last night, and how she had rejected the offer. She felt she could go up against Della alone, but after her mother's death, she now felt like reconsidering her choice.

Sarah got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door. She was smart enough to know where R.L. Stine's house in the forest was, and she had already figured that Billy would already be there.

Now, Della was an afterthought to Sarah. She'd deal with that revenant some other time. But now, Sarah had other priorities, such as revenge, on her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Matt: *spoiler alert*_

_AlecReyes19: Yeah, I was kind of hoping I could make Aaron sympathetic for what he's went through, even if his mother was a horrible person._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Don't worry, he will._

_KellyHerondale: You know, I have to give you credit, your reviews always stick out from the rest, even if they aren't positive. And I'm trying to make Slappy seem like more of a threat, hence why I introduced him shooting someone._

_Anyways, I guess a few people are wondering when the monster fighting will come to fruition. To that, I say don't worry, it will come soon._

* * *

><p>When Billy had arrived at R.L. Stine's cabin in the woods, he'd intended to phone call several of his classmates and get them to the cabin as well. Luckily for him, by the time he got there, many of his classmates, and a few kids from different schools, were already waiting for him.<p>

Billy pushed the door open to see Wendy and Elliot, arm wrestling on a table. He rolled his eyes and raced upstairs to the writing room.

The moment he got inside, he saw Amanda and Josh sitting on the desk. "You were ten minutes late," Amanda mockingly said. "Pretty tardy for our leader."

"We would've been coming up with the plans ourselves, but we knew you'd throw a fit if you found out your little group was coming up with the plans behind your back," Josh said, sliding off the desk.

Billy folded his arms. "Yeah, well you're right about that," He said. "Oh, and we need to talk. It's about that confession at the police station."

Amanda paled. "Billy, do you really want to talk about that?" She asked, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"I think you weren't being entirely truthful," Billy replied, locking his eyes onto Amanda's. "We all know we're not allowed to tell adults about the monsters, so I feel you're withholding information."

Amanda sighed. "Billy, it was hard to go through," She said, her voice cracking a tiny bit. "I saw a woman get shot in front of me."

Billy raised his arm towards Amanda as if to ease her. "I know, that was hard," Billy said. "But, what really happened there."

"You were told what happened," Josh said, pushing past Amanda. "A black limo passed by, two kids were sneaking about on the Maas' driveway, the limo driver pulled out a gun and shot Mrs. Maas, then leaves."

"What about the two kids," Billy asked. "Did you get a description on them?"

"Well, I guess we did withhold on some information," Amanda admitted, slumping her shoulders. "Those two kids are Ray and Karen."

"I have no idea who they are," Billy replied bluntly. "Though I would be happy if you tell me."

"They're two dead people from Dark Falls," Josh explained. "They wanted to EAT us. But we managed to kill them first, since light kills them for some reason. Yet, they're back for some reason."

"Let's not read too much into why they're back," Amanda said, waving her arms in front of her chest. "We just need to find a way to get rid of them for good."

"But, how?" Billy asked.

Josh folded his arms and glared. "Hey, you're the self-proclaimed leader, you come up with an idea," He challenged. "Unless Amanda and I can take the mantle instead."

This time, Billy was the one to glare. "Oh, I'll come up with an idea!" He shouted out. "We'll be rid of our monster problem in a week! No, less than a week!"

"So, what's your plan?" Josh asked.

Billy's pupils shrank and his skin paled. "Um, well you see…" He paused a bit. "Okay, maybe I should have an, I don't know, advisor, or something."

"You mean co-leader?" Amanda asked. "Because I'd be glad to oblige. I am the original monster-fighter, technically."

"Wait a minute, aren't I the original monster-fighter?" Josh asked. "I mean, I was the first one to kill a dead child, Ray, before you even got to do anything. Did you forget that, Amanda?"

"Who cares, I'm older than you, so that means I'M the original monster-fighter," Amanda retorted, putting her hands on her hips. "So, Billy, are we going to break the news to the rest of the group?"

Amanda glanced over at Billy, but instead of him listening to her, he had taken the Deep Trouble book off the shelf and was currently flipping through the pages out of boredom.

"Man, Alexander's food really did taste awful," He commented as he read, his nose in the book.

"Um, Billy?" Amanda asked and snapped her fingers in Billy's face, causing him to look up and lower the book.

"What were we talking about?" He asked absentmindedly.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "We're going to tell the group that I'm going to be the co-leader," She explained. "Duh."

Billy grimaced at Amanda's attitude but nevertheless led the two siblings downstairs, where more of the monster fighters had arrived.

At the moment, the majority of them were trying to occupy themselves either reading books or wrestling with each other.

"I don't get it," Kevin said as he read You Can't Scare Me. "How am I supposed to read this book? There aren't even pictures!"

Amanda clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. When all heads turned towards her, she said, "Okay, we have an announcement before we go on our first mission. As we know, Billy's going to be the leader."

A bunch of groans were exhibited from the crowd, and Billy huffed in response.

"But, the good news is, I'm going to be co-leader," Amanda continued. "Basically, I'll be making a lot of the decisions around here."

Andy spoke up. "This is stupid," She said. "Shouldn't everyone get to make some decisions if we want to be able to work together?"

Before Amanda could respond, Billy decided to speak up. "If anyone was listening during our last meeting," He said, an exasperated tone in his voice. "We're going to spread out into smaller groups, so you will be able to get the chance to make decisions. Am I clear?"

Some nodded, others grumbled a "Yes."

At that moment, Sarah pushed the door open and revealed herself.

Joe walked up to her. "Well, look who decided to show up after all," He said.

Sarah pushed past him. "The only reason I'm joining this group is because I want whoever killed my mother brought to justice," Sarah called out. "After that, I'm gone!"

Billy, meanwhile, had noticed two faces he hadn't expected to see.

"Lizzy?" He said, baffled. "Luke? I thought you didn't want to join. What are you doing here?"

Lizzy sighed. "We heard the news about Mrs. Maas and felt sorry for her family," She explained. "So we decided to join after all."

"Actually, I had to beg and plead to her for a half hour," Luke added, but Lizzy shushed him. "However, just keep those Gerard twins away from us."

Billy cracked a smile. "Don't you worry about that," He said. "I can assure you, this will be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

* * *

><p>From outside the window of a small house, two small figures began to crawl up a garbage can towards the window.<p>

"Oh, happy day, happy day," Hap snickered as he jumped towards the window, spotting a young baby girl inside a rather large crib. Easily shoving the window up, Hap slipped into the room, followed by Chip.

"These parents really need to watch their kids," Chip grunted as they skittered towards the crib. The two lawn gnomes easily crawled up the crib and stared down at the baby girl. Currently, she had a candy cane in her tiny hands.

"What parent gives their newborn baby candy?" Hap sincerely questioned, before focusing on the task at hand. "But, anyways, looks like someone's going to swipe it!"

With a quick movement, Hap grabbed the candy cane, awakening the baby. Hap grunted and tried to pull the candy cane from the girl's grip, but was caught by surprise when the baby hissed like a cat and grabbed Hap by the arm.

"Oh!" Hap cried as he was yanked into the crib. Chip's jaw dropped open as he saw the baby beat and claw Hap for possession of the candy cane. It was a stunning sight, watching the baby pound the lawn gnome into submission.

"Help me, Chip!" Hap cried as the baby clawed his face. Instinctively, Chip reached down and grabbed Hap by the sleeve, yanking him up and out of the crib. The two lawn gnomes lay panting on the floor, when they looked up and saw the baby crawling out of the crib, glancing down at them with glowing, yellow eyes.

Both lawn gnomes screamed in horror as the baby began to tip out of the crib after them, but it was interrupted when the door swung open and the girl's parents burst in.

"Jasper, what is all that ruckus you are making?" The mother asked and took the baby in her arms. "There, there, go to sleep." Jasper soon began to fall asleep.

The father glanced down at the two lawn gnomes, who lay in a trance-like state on the ground. "Weird, don't remember getting them," He mumbled. Then, without a second thought, he chucked both lawn gnomes outside the window.

The moment they were outside, the lawn gnomes broke out of their trance. "What the HELL was that?!" Chip cried. "What was that thing?" Hap simply curled into a ball and shivered, still feeling the blows that he had received from Jasper.

"Ugh, let's just get out of here," Chip said, and began to rise to his feet. However, before either gnome could move far, a large black hat was pulled over both of them.

"Augh!" Both lawn gnomes cried as they were trapped inside the hat. "What is this? Who's there?!"

A pair of green eyes and whiskers met the lawn gnomes from outside the hat. "Don't get the top hats in a hair," The rabbit said. "I'm on your side!"

The two lawn gnomes peered up at the peculiar rabbit. "Who are you?" Chip asked, bewildered.

"You can call me Amaz-o the Hare," The rabbit introduced. "And you guys, and every monster in the city, has a date with destiny!"

* * *

><p><em>End of the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_KellyHerondale: I appreciate that you were positive to my story. That's a first :P_

_AlecReyes19: They explained why she didn't tell the truth. And in all fairness, the only thing she lied about was Ray and Karen's description._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: They don't agree with Billy being the leader because they don't think he has that much experience._

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>The skies began to darken and the full moon was clouded by throngs of dark clouds. This, of course, was the signal for the recently-formed monster group to take action.<p>

Billy, taking to the center of the room, got everyone's attention by whistling. The moment all eyes were on him, he spoke.

"Okay everyone, this is our first mission working together, so the first thing we have to do is form our groups," Billy explained.

"So, who's going to be with who?" Jodie Bertman asked flicking her blonde hair back.

"Um, you get to choose," Billy replied. He didn't want any of the members of the group complaining about being paired up with people they didn't like, so he thought it the best course of action to let the group decide.

This succeeded as the group began to pick mini squads for themselves.

"My brother and I will be with the camper kids," Jodie said, gesturing to Wendy, Elliot, and Alicia, who were huddled in a corner.

"The punk's with me," Kevin exclaimed, referring to Eddie. "I mean, it's not like I care about him or anything, but he's still my brother."

"Why thank you Kevin-" Eddie began before Kevin added, "I mean, if he died, my parents would blame _me_!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Well, in that case, is everyone ready to go monster hunting?" He asked the crowd. Everyone either nodded or kept quiet.

"Okay then, everyone, let's go!" Billy shouted, and everyone disbanded out from the house and into the forest. However, Amanda paused when she noticed Billy hadn't moved.

"Billy, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Um, the leader needs some time to plan out future scores," Billy replied. "You'll all come back and report to me." Amanda simply rolled her eyes in response and then left.

The moment most of the group were gone, Billy breathed a sigh of relief and was twitching a bit from excitement.

"Our first mission," He whispered, oozing with ecstasy. "This had better turn out well."

* * *

><p>The moment the group had split up in search of monsters, Carly Beth and Sabrina had immediately joined with Grady, Cassie and Wolf. Since the Haunted Mask had been dealt with already, it only made sense to help the other kids.<p>

"So, Grady, what do you plan to do when you find, the…" Carly Beth couldn't remember the werewolf's name.

"Will," Grady answered bluntly. "And my plan is to sic Wolf on him when we find him. It worked last time."

Carly Beth was kind of dumbstruck that a werewolf had gotten bested by a regular dog. "So, what happened in the past between you two?" She asked.

Grady sighed. "Go read one of those books when we get back," He said. "It'll fill you in on all you need to-"

Suddenly, the face of a wolf sprang out from a tree, saliva pouring from his jaws. Yellow eyes and massive fangs gleamed in the moonlight as the creature pounced towards the startled children. As they screamed, a second wolf figure appeared out of the shadows.

Instantly, Cassie grabbed Grady's shotgun and slammed it right into the first wolf's snout. Yelping, he crashed onto the ground roughly. The moment the first figure was on the ground, Wolf sprang and began slamming his paws onto his face and chest.

The second wolf stopped in his tracks, but even he wasn't spared as Grady speared him to the floor. "Help me get him down!" Grady called to the three girls behind him as the wolf struggled underneath him. Obeying, all three girls converged upon the second wolf and beat him relentlessly.

Cassie repeatedly kicked the wolf in the side of the head while Sabrina started pelting him with rocks. Carly Beth tried to pin the wolf's arms on the ground as Grady took several swings at his snout. Next to them, Wolf continued mauling the first wolf.

Grady slammed another fist onto the wolf's snout and then paused to tell the girls, "Wow, who knew watching action movies could improve your fighting skills so much! I mean, I taking down a freakin' WOLF!" He then continued pummelling the wolf.

"No! Please, stop!" The second wolf shouted, flailing his arms in the air. Instantly, Grady, Carly Beth and Sabrina stopped attacking him when they saw him speak. Cassie, however, continued to kick him until Grady raised his hand for her to stop.

All four kids got off of the battered, supposed wolf. "Did he just flippin' talk?!" Cassie asked in disbelief, pointing a finger at the wolf.

Slowly, tenderly, the wolf raised his bruised arm to his face and pulled off the wolf mask, revealing none other than Steve Boswell. His face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from his nose and forehead.

"Um, who is that?" Cassie asked when she saw him.

"My classmate, Steve," Carly Beth quickly explained. By now, Wolf had stopped mauling the second wolf creature, and Sabrina pulled off his mask too to reveal Chuck.

"What are you two jokers doing out here at night?" Carly Beth asked, folding her arms. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Steve struggled to sit up. "You nearly KILLED us!" He shouted out, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, really sorry about that," Cassie said insincerely.

Chuck got to his knees, blood dripping form his mouth. "We got these new wolf mask and decided to test them out on you," He explained, his voice cracking from the mauling he had received.

"I'm telling my dad on you!" Steve shouted to the four kids and took off running, along with Chuck, leaving the four kids and Wolf standing awkwardly on the passageway.

"Well, that was confusing," Cassie said. "I mean, the forest is usually crawling with monsters."

"Yeah, where are they?" Grady asked. "They should be out here at this time!"

Carly Beth slumped her shoulders. "Let's just continue searching," She suggested. The small group had no other option, so they complied and continued down the road.

* * *

><p>Kevin drove his truck through the road of the forest, Eddie sitting next to him while Courtney, Hat, Molly and Charlene were all sitting in the backseat.<p>

Courtney sighed. "Hey, remember when we were nearly squeezed to death when all those kids got in the truck?" She asked everyone present.

"That was last night," Molly pointed out. "How could we NOT remember?"

Courtney shrugged, then turned to face Kevin. "Where are you taking us?" She asked.

"To Muddy Creek," Kevin replied bluntly. "Where else?"

"Oh, well the thing is, you're going the opposite way," Courtney pointed out. Instantly, the truck skidded to a stop and Kevin turned around to glare at Courtney.

"No need to be a smart alec," He grunted in a mixture of anger and humiliation before doing a complete U-Turn and driving off down the road.

"You know, don't those Mud Monsters only come out once a year?" Hat said to Eddie. "Do you really think we'll see them now?"

"Um, well maybe they'll make an exception," Eddie said hopefully, though he wasn't going to hold his breath on it.

* * *

><p>By that time, the Camp Jellyjam campers, along with Jodie and her younger brother Mark, had already arrived at Muddy Creek.<p>

"Um, Jodie, I think that's your name, why are we here?" Elliot asked. "I mean, I don't know anything about Mud Monsters, or how to handle them."

"I know nothing about Mud Monsters either, but I have a feeling a different monster is here," Jodie replied. "One that is full of straw."

"A scarecrow?" Elliot correctly guessed. When Jodie nodded, Elliot said, "Then why don't you just follow the yellow brick road?"

Wendy, her face dull, moved her hand to cover Elliot's mouth. "This is no time for joking around," Wendy said in a serious tone. "The whole city is depending on us!"

Mark, who had kept quiet the whole time, glanced to the side and immediately saw a tall figure hiding behind the trees.

"Hey, I see something!" Mark said, pointing in the direction of the figure. All heads snapped towards where Mark was pointing, and Jodie recognized the figure instantly.

"It's a scarecrow!" Jodie shouted out. Immediately, she, Mark, Wendy and Elliot took off running faster than a roadrunner towards the figure, which vanished into the shadows. But even then, the four didn't stop running after the figure.

In their haste, all four kids had forgotten about Alicia, who was still in Muddy Creek, confused. She hadn't seen where the other four had ran off.

"Um, Wendy?" She called out, to no answer. "Elliot! Where are you guys?" However, she was, once again, met with no response.

Alicia began to run in a few directions, calling out names, hoping that someone would hear her. However, the only sound she received was her own echoes in the distance.

Behind Alicia, a figure began to trudge out of the shadows towards her. Mud dripped from his limbs as he slowly stalked towards the young girl. However, Alicia didn't hear the figure as she was too busy calling out for her friends.

"WENDY!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms around. "Somebody-"

A dripping figure tapped Alicia on the shoulder, and she spun around to find herself face-to-face with a Mud Monster. Alicia's blood ran cold as she stared up at the figure that loomed over her, but she nevertheless finished what she was going to say.

"-help me."

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 14. Reviews are appreciated.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: The team's time hasn't come quite yet, but it will, eventually._

_AlecReyes19: I don't now about Exo-Wolf, but if you could tell me about it, I would be grateful._

_KellyHerondale: What do you think Alicia's going to do next? Just stand there and do nothing? And be patient, the more action-y scenes will come up a little bit later._

_Matt: There's already a few monsters in the kids group already._

_Anyways, I notice a few people are getting restless on when the violence is coming. Well, let's just say it's coming soon, but not RIGHT now. Anyways, we have a chapter to get through, so let's get on with it._

* * *

><p>Alicia found herself staring up into the dead, pitch-black eyes of the hulking Mud Monster standing in front of her. The creature was hunched over and yet it still stood eight feet tall, and vines and twigs poked out of its miry flesh. Behind tangles of vines over its marshy face was a scraggly jaw and a pitch black mouth that hung open.<p>

Alicia didn't waste any time. She spun around and took off running through the creek. She had no idea what a Mud Monster was, but it was a safe bet that running was the best option. Behind her, she could hear the Mud Monster's loud groaning that reverberated through the creek. The sounds that followed almost immediately was the wet splashing on the wet ground, and Alicia didn't even have to turn around to now that the Mud Monster was coming after her.

Running through Muddy Creek wasn't very easy. The ground was so marshy and wet that slipping was almost guaranteed. The hundreds upturned roots and spiky twigs only worsened matters, and there was a significant lack of passage, as trees obscured nearly all the exits. And it took all of Alicia's agility to avoid slamming into the many low branches that stuck out from the massive trees.

But Alicia was fast, and nimble; after all, she had not only managed to win six King Coins at Camp Jellyjam, but she had also managed to evade King Jellyjam and the other camp counsellors repeatedly. Sprinting through the creek, she managed to keep on her feet and deftly avoid falling.

Slipping past trees, jumping over the roots, and ducking past the branches, Alicia took off through the creek at a stunningly high rate. She hadn't even managed to break a sweat from the effort.

Alicia hadn't heard the Mud Monster following her, and paused to turn around to see if the monster was still there. To her surprise, she saw no figure in the creek at all. It was as if no one was there except for her.

Alicia knew better than to simply remain in the creek, so she continued through the forest, but at a slower pace. The trees were closer together now, and Alicia may have been agile, but even she knew she couldn't dodge all those tree branches now.

It wasn't long before she heard a loud groaning sound, and she instantly recognized it as the Mud Monster's signature growl. She began shifting through the trees quicker now, determined to get out of the creek and back at R.L. Stine's cabin before any danger befell her.

Then, before Alicia could even comprehend what was happening, the Mud Monster oozed in front of her, its head hanging low as it stared down at her. Alicia shrieked and sprinted past the creature, who spun around to face her. It was surprisingly fast for such a hulking beast.

Alicia forgot all about agility and broke into a run, trying her best to avoid crashing into the trees. However, the Mud Monster was oozing after her quickly. It wasn't even running and yet it still managed to keep up with her.

Alicia was frantic. In her struggle to escape the Mud Monster, she became sloppy as she dodged through the creek. Occasionally, her foot would strike a root or she would slam into a tree, but she shrugged off the pain and continued running.

However, even she knew she couldn't keep on like this for too long. Her arms and legs were scraped and her face was bruised from all the collisions she had taken. She was exhausted and weary, but she still continued to run, even more desperate to escape. Behind her, the Mud Monster calmly strutted after her, avoiding all the trees despite his massive body.

Inevitably, Alicia's legs gave away and she went down. Even in her dizzy state, she expected to fall on the marshy floor or on a root, but was instead surprised when she didn't land on the ground immediately. She opened her eyes and found herself beginning to tumble down a cliff. It suddenly dawned upon her that she hadn't noticed she was running towards a precipice.

Falling down the cliff, Alicia shot her arm out and managed to grasp the edge of the cliffside before she fell to her death. Taking a quick glance down, Alicia saw a fifty foot drop below her, with dozens of sharp, pointed rocks sticing out underneath.

"Somebody, help me!" She shouted out as she used her free hand to grab the cliff. However, the cliff edge was marshy and wet and her hands were slipping as she frantically tried to pull herself up. Her desperate attempts to cling to the cliff edge only caused her to slip even more.

Eventually, Alicia could hold on no more. Her little fingers slipped from the cliff side, and she felt herself fall. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out her impending death. She could already feel herself impaled by the sharp rocks below, feel the blood oozing out, and feel herself go limp.

But none of it came.

Alicia felt a strong hand grab her rigid wrist and cease her fall. Alicia's eyes snapped open in confusion, and her eyes darted around to see who had saved her. Soon, she glanced up, and her eyes widened larger that they had ever in her entire life as she saw who had grabbed her.

It was the Mud Monster. The beast was crouched over the edge of the cliff, its hand draped around Alicia's wrist. Slowly, he began to hoist her back up towards the cliff. Alicia felt her heart stop as she saw the monster she had been fleeing from only moments before now rescuing her from her demise.

Eventually, Alicia found herself standing on the cliff side, the Mud Monster hunched over in front of her. Alicia's heart rate had increased from shock, while the Mud Monster simply stood motionless in front of her.

"Alicia!"

Alicia spun around to see Wendy, followed by Elliot, Jodie and Mark, running after her. The Mud Monster, upon seeing the four, slunk off into the trees and vanished.

"We lost track of the scarecrow and returned to the creek, but you were gone," Wendy explained as she and Elliot embraced Alicia. "We heard your screams and followed you here."

"What was that thing?" Jodie asked, staring off into the direction of where the monster had vanished to. "Did it hurt you?"

Alicia simply stood ashen-faced. "It, uh, I don't know how to explain it," She muttered, still shell-shocked at the events that had befallen her so quickly.

Headlights flashed at the children, and they spun around to see Kevin's truck pull up at the creek. The windowsill rolled down and Kevin's face stuck out.

"Hey punks, we decided to check out the creek and noticed you guys here," He said. "Did you see any Mud Monsters while you were here?"

Alicia hadn't ever heard of the Mud Monster's name, but she guessed pretty quickly that the monster she had met in the creek was whom Kevin was referring to. She nodded slowly and pointed out towards the creek. "It went there."

Elliot glanced at Alicia's arm and saw all the cuts and bruises in it. "Hey, look at your arm!" He said. "We better get you back at the cabin before those get infected."

"It's nothing, really," Alicia said, covering her arms. Nevertheless, she was ushered into Kevin's van, much to Kevin's irritation. Nevertheless, he drove off towards the cabin with his new passengers.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the rest of the group returned. Unfortunately, the results weren't as Billy had hoped for. Almost nobody had managed to find any monsters in the forest or the city. A few monsters had been spotted in certain areas, including a Scarecrow in the forest, Count Nightwing in an alley, and a Creep at a telephone booth, but they had vanished very quickly with no explanation.<p>

Some members of the group abandoned the cabin to head home, but Billy remained in the writing room to contemplate what had happened.

"It makes no sense," He said to himself, wracking his brain as he thought about the monsters. "The city was crawling with those creatures a night ago. How could they just disappear like this."

"Maybe they just abandoned ship," Sheena suggested. "They probably just left the city after a while and decided to terrorize a different one."

Billy raised his head and gave Sheena a look that clearly said, 'I'm not buying that.'

"This first mission was a complete disaster," He said, and smacked his forehead. "We need more time to plan out our next mission, or the city is going to be destroyed."

"Why don't we just tell the authorities?" Sheena asked. Billy grumbled to himself and got up from the desk.

"You know what, let's just go home," Billy said. "I'll sleep on it and decide what to do tomorrow." With that, he exited the room with Sheena to go meet the crowd in the room.

"Okay, you guys can all leave," Billy announced to everyone. "I'll decide what to do tomorrow."

Some utters of "Finally!" and "I thought I'd never get to leave!" Escaped from the crowd as they herded out of the cabin and out into the forest. As Billy watched them leave, he sighed to himself.

"I have got to do better than this," He said to himself. "The whole group doesn't even respect me as a leader. And how can I lead a group that doesn't respect me?"

He pondered the question till morning, and yet he still didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious as to what happened to all the monsters. Anyways, read and review as always.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Matt: Only reading on will answer those questions…_

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Alicia is a girl from The Horror At Camp Jellyjam, and the Mud Monsters are from You Can't Scare Me. And thanks for the information._

_AlecReyes19: Because it saw the kids coming. And I might check this Exo - Wolf thing out : )_

_BookMast3r: Looks like you don't have to wait long._

_Readers beware, scenes of a gang-beating committed by minors ensues in this chapter. Oh, and a suspension._

* * *

><p>School went by very slowly the next day. After the disastrous first mission had earned no results, everyone was just hoping school would up and end and they could plan for a more successful retry.<p>

Billy, of course, was the most affected. His self-esteem had been wounded by the group's lack of inspiration, and all he could think about was how to reclaim some dignity by being a good leader and planner.

Eventually, when lunch arrived, Billy quietly picked at some fish his mother had made for him. He was lost in his own thoughts as he tried to register his next move.

"So, looks like our mission went really well last night."

Billy froze as his concentration was wrecked by the sarcasm of whoever had interrupted him. Glancing up at who had decided to strike a conversation with him, he groaned when he saw Andy leaning on the desk.

"What do you want, Andy?" Billy asked, his tone more grumpy than usual. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night and he definitely wasn't in the mood for a consultation.

"This mission was a real disaster, wasn't it?" Andy replied, her brown fair falling over her face. She seethed a bit as she tried to brush it back into place. "I mean, nothing happened at all. Barely any monsters got caught. Talk about a waste of everyone's time."

"Well it's not my fault for that," Billy shot back, standing to his feet. "How was I supposed to know those monsters were going to just bail like that."

"You're the leader, isn't it everything supposed to be your fault?" Andy asked, gesturing towards him. "No wonder you need a co-leader, you can't just make all the decisions by yourself because you don't have the experience for it."

It was taking all of Billy's strength to restrain himself from punching Andy in the face. But he knew this would just result in more trouble than there already was.

"Is there a problem here?" Moose asked from the other side of the room. Billy silently thanked him for intervening.

"Nothing at the moment," Andy reassured.

Billy hadn't really noticed, but Sarah had been listening in on the conversation from right next to him. She had a bored look on her face and eventually stood up and walked over to Billy and Andy.

"You know, maybe instead of arguing with each other, you should try and do something to get your act together," She suggested in a snarky tone.

Billy bunched up his shoulders. "And how do we do THAT?!" He exclaimed, ignoring that all the kids in the classroom were staring at him. "I mean, it's a school week, so we don't have much time to plan out these sort of things. So unless you have a plan, I'm perfectly content with just arguing!"

Sarah folded her arms and pouted, but before she could retort, everyone heard a splash of liquid in the hallway, followed by what was clearly Conan shouting "HEY!"

"Oh fu...dge," Andy whispered to herself, evidently switching what she was really going to say midway through. Billy, Andy and Sarah then rushed outside of the hallway to see a shocked Evan, holding an open can of Pepsi, and Conan's shirt drenched in Pepsi.

It didn't take a genius to figure that Evan had opened a can of Pepsi and somehow, it accidentally spilled on Conan. It also didn't take a genius to figure out that Conan was pissed off.

"Oops, it was an accident," Evan was mumbling to an enraged Conan. The larger boy clearly wasn't buying it, though.

"My mother bought this shirt for me yesterday!" Conan was shouting. For some reason, no teachers seemed to be hearing it. "It cost $100 dollars, you ass!"

Behind Billy, Sarah had her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. "What a klutz," She whispered, obviously referring to Evan.

"You better have enough money to buy me a new one!" Conan threatened, jabbing a finger into Evan's chest.

A look of confusion washed over Evan's face. "But I don't have $100 dollars," He said. Conan narrowed his eyes and he snatched the Pepsi from Evan's hand and splashed the remaining liquid on Evan's shirt.

"My shirt!" Evan shouted in shock, and for a moment his face morphed into one of complete outrage, but he didn't strike out. He knew full well he couldn't take on Conan in a scuffle.

"There, now where even!" Conan shouted just as the bell rang, signalling for recess. Then, Conan took off down the hallway for break.

The moment he was gone, Andy placed an arm around Evan's shoulder to console him. "Don't worry, Conan is just a stupid idiot," She said in a comforting tone. "We'll get him back later."

"But how?" Evan asked, trying to dry his Pepsi-stained clothes. "He's way bigger and stronger than any of us."

Sarah, who had been listening intently on the conversation, suddenly smiled as she got an idea. "Hey, I have an idea on how to do that," She suggested, intriguing the three other kids.

"And just what is that?" Andy asked skeptically, her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't very fond of Sarah, an impression which had increased during the months.

"Trust me, listen to what I say, and we'll solve your bully problem and be able to have more time to plan out our monster-fighting gig," Sarah promised. "But remember, you have to do what I say."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, are you sure you weren't drinking your mother's alcohol when you thought this up?" Andy asked skeptically. All the recruited monster-fighters had been called out by Sarah and informed of the plan, and they were slowly advancing on Conan and his friend, Biggie Malick, all of them wielding tree branches.<p>

"It'll work, trust me," Sarah reassured, making a practice swing with her branch.

"Look, there's my brother," Sheena whispered to the two older girls as Billy, Evan, Joe, and Moose strode up to Conan and Biggie.

The large group could barely make out Billy whisper, "I can't believe I'm doing this,", before he walked up to Conan and Biggie, tapped each of them on the shoulder, and said, "Okay, as a concerned citizen, I feel compelled to ask...did you drink as a fetus?"

A few kids turned to stare at Sarah. "What, I heard it when I watched a video a few nights ago," Sarah said, then ushered for the kids to turn back to the boys.

Conan and Biggie had a shellshocked look on their faces. "What did you say?" Conan asked in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

Billy rubbed a hand on his face, clearly just as perturbed at what he had said. "I asked, did you drink as a fetus?" He repeated through gritted teeth.

"What, did you check his mother's womb or something, you pervert!" Biggie shouted, thoroughly offended. Evan and Joe watched a few inches away, nervous expressions on their faces, while Moose prepared himself for a confrontation.

"Well, I'm just concerned for some people," Billy said, and inwardly groaned to himself. He noticed the three girls behind Conan and Biggie and silently signaled for them to make a move.

"Sarah, I think he's in trouble," Lucy whispered to Sarah, but she wasn't listening. She was too busy laughing at the commotion going on before her.

"I'll give you something to be concerned about!" Conan threatened, balling his hand into a fist at Billy, who was shaking a bit with fear.

"Should we do something now?!" Andy asked, now rather frightened herself. Sarah regained her composure and then said, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Before Conan or Biggie could pound Billy, Andy ran up towards Conan and tabbed him on the shoulder with the tree branch.

"Now what do you want-" Conan asked as he spun around only to get clonked right between the eyes by Andy's tree branch. Conan was a big guy, but the surprise attack caused him to go crashing on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Biggie asked when Sarah ran up and slammed her tree branch into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He went down too.

Sheena passed Billy, Evan and Joe extra tree branches and all the kids immediately started pounding on their fallen opponents. Despite their superior size, Conan and Biggie were too stunned to do much to defend themselves as they were repeatedly struck by the giant tree branches.

"Ow, no please!" Conan begged as Moose stomped on his chest and Sarah took several swings at his face. Sheena was kicking Biggie in the side while Michael Munrow whacked him in the arms and legs.

After a moment, the kids stopped to take a breath. "How long...is this going to last?" Amanda asked, breathing heavily.

"Until the teachers come and see," Sarah said and reared herself to take another strike. The blow landed right on Conan's nose, and the kids heard a snap. Even Evan cringed as he heard Conan's nose break.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Sarah asked as she struck Conan on the stomach. "Help me out!"

"You know I don't feel right about this," Sheena admitted, but she nevertheless smacked Conan's shoulder with the branch.

"Just shut up," Sarah said and stomped on Conan's stomach. Moose body-slammed Biggie, who fell unconscious immediately.

The kids continued wailing on the two bigger kids, showing no signs of stop. Even as blood was beginning to appear from Conan's mouth and nose, the kids continued their assault. Sarah and Lucy were particularly persistent in harming the two bigger kids.

After about ten minutes, the kids heard a voice shout out, "Hey kids, stop!" The kids turned around to see Mr. Murphy, the basketball coach, rush over to them.

Murphy stopped and saw the bruised, bloody bodies of Conan and Biggie. "What in heaven's name did you do?!" He shouted in shock.

Billy's face paled a bit, and he knew he was in deep trouble now.

* * *

><p>"William Deep, Jr., what do you have to say for yourself?" The principal, Mr. Levy, asked Billy in a stern voice.<p>

Billy wring his hands and his head was lowered, ashamed to face the principal. "I'm...sorry for what I did, for the damage I inflicted," Billy mumbled out the apology, still not looking up.

"What I still don't know is what possessed all of you children to go and gang up on two kids," Mr. Levy said., his face hard. All the children had been individually admonished for what they had done, and Billy was the last one.

"I was talked into it by a few friends," Billy replied, a few tears in his eyes as he began to register what he had done. "I didn't think it would escalate to what happened."

"Those two kids could've been killed!" Mr. Levy shouted, slamming a fist on the desk. "By the time help arrived, they were already suffering from broken noses and fractured bones! They're lucky Mr. Murphy got there or they would be in more serious condition than they already are!"

Billy flinched a bit. It didn't please him when he angered the school officials.

"I understand, Mr. Levy," Billy said. "And I'll make it up to you, and them."

"I'm sorry Billy, but the damage is done," Mr. Levy said solemnly. "Pack up your things, you are suspended for a month, along with everyone else who participated. And I'll be calling your parents to tell them of what you've done."

Billy got out of his seat and began to slowly walk out of the principal's office as Mr. Levy added, "And I'll be damned if they aren't permanently ashamed of what you've done."

Billy pretended it didn't hurt as he left the office and prepared to leave the school. After getting his back pack, he exited the building. Sarah was waiting for him at the door, and Billy's expression changed to that of burning anger.

"So, am I a good planner or what?" Sarah asked, a smug look on her face.

Billy gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the girl who's plan had gotten him suspended. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Billy shouted, jabbing a finger into Sarah's chest once she was within arm's length. "You've gotten who knows how many kids suspended, and you're proud of it?!"

Sarah seemed taken aback. "Hey, I said I'd find a way to get us more time to plan our missions, and to solve Evan and Andy's bullying problem," Sarah said. "With us out of school, we won't have to worry about our schoolwork and focus more on our monster missions."

"But I didn't expect it to go like this?!" Billy shouted. "My parents are going to be pissed off when they hear about this!"

"Eh, who cares," Sarah said. "At least you have a full set of parents to look forward to seeing." Billy shut his mouth at that, remembering that Sarah's mother had been killed a few days before.

The two met the other monster-fighters soon after leaving. Some were pissed, others didn't know what to think.

"Well, you got anymore bright ideas, Sarah?" Michael Munroe asked, towering over her. Sarah calmly slung his back pack over her shoulder and said, "Indeed I do, Monster."

"Hey, I thought i made it clear for nobody to ever call me that again," Michael reminded, offended.

"Whatever," Sarah said, waving her hand. "The thing is, I have an idea of where we should go next."

Amanda folded her arms. "And where would that be?" She asked.

"Well that's simple," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to go meet the rest of the group." She then pointed to the school only a few blocks away.

"But shouldn't we go to our houses first?" Jodie asked.

"Not a chance," Sarah said. "If we want to form a plan to deal with our monster menace, then we should do it NOW. So, are you coming or not, because I sure as hell aren't going to wait for you guys." With that, she set off down the street towards the nearby school.

Reluctantly, the rest of the group followed suite.

"Chicks crazy," Billy whispered to Sarah before running up catch up with the group.

* * *

><p><em>There, another extra-long chapter for you guys. Reviews are, once again, appreciated.<br>_


	17. Chapter 17

_KellyHerondale: Up and end. It's a phrase, like "up and die". It means it came out of nowhere or something. You got me on your second nitpicking with the 'but', though._

_AlecReyes19: Watch your language. That is all._

_Matt: If it were reality, yes, but in a story with supernatural entities, I think those kids may just be able to pull a Karma Houdini._

_BookMast3r: Well, yeah the kids will probably get grounded, but it's doubtful they'll let that stop them. They're monster fighters, after all, a simple "go to your room" won't faze them._

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: Oh, you have no idea. And I may have skipped out on watching KPOP :P_

_With that said, let's continue._

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do now?" Matt Krinsky asked once the group had arrived at the school. "I mean, there's one hour left of school, so what do we do in that time?"<p>

"We wait out here until it ends," Sarah casually explained. "Is it that hard? I've waited much longer than that."

"Why don't we just sneak a peak through the window and see what's going on," Sabrina butted in. Everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"Wait...so we're _spies _now?" Lizzy asked. "I've already tried that gig in Horrorland once, and it didn't turn out well."

"No, we're just keeping watch on them in case we find something interesting," Sabrina explained. "I mean, who knows what's in there."

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves about it, until eventually Michael Munroe stepped in.

"Hey, I used to go to this school," He pointed out. "Maybe a few old faces are here." He stepped towards the window and peeked inside for a few seconds, then recoiled in terror.

"Oh my gosh!" He shouted. A few of the kids were aghast. Michael was a big and tough guy, so seeing him look so scared was practically unheard of. Whatever he had seen must of been horrifying.

The kids poured towards the window to see what had happened, only to be met with the anti-climactic sight of a teacher teaching some bored-looking kids.

"Um, what's so scary about this?" Josh asked. "Besides how boring it is."

"It's the teacher," Michael explained. "Look at her!"

Now all eyes were on the teacher, who was oblivious to the children at the window staring at her. The teacher had platinum blonde hair and a long nose, and was rather short and skinny, but looked otherwise rather nonthreatening.

"She looks like a witch, but what's wrong with her?" Sarah asked.

Now it was a red-headed girl who decided to speak up. "My name is Daisy," The girl explained. "And that woman is Ms. Hardesty, our old Social Studies teacher."

A few giggles circulated within the crowd. "Ms. HARD-esty?" Billy asked in disbelief. "What a stupid surname."

"That's not her name, at least, not her real one," DeWayne, a boy with black hair, said. "She's a monster!"

By now, a few of the students in the classroom had begun to notice the dozens of kids outside staring at them. Some skinny dude, who Billy recalled was dubbed "The Worm", gestured to Ms. Hardesty, who turned around to stare at the kids outside.

"Oh crap," Sarah whispered and the group retreated from the window and fled towards the playground.

"Well, that was awkward," Daisy whispered to herself.

Sheena tapped her on the shoulder. "Okay, if this Hardesty woman is really a monster, what can she do?" She asked. "Can you tell us?"

"Hey, I think I know how to answer that question," Carley Beth suggested.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so Ms. Hardesty was an alien who wanted to take over the world?" Billy explained as he and the rest of the group flipped through the pages of My Friends Call Me Monster.<p>

"And the old principal guy was an alien, too?" Sarah asked, rubbing her forehead. "This is way too weird!"

"Wow, there's like, dozens of those alien things!" Jillian said, covering her mouth in shock. "How did you manage to beat them all?"

They stopped reading at the last few pages, and the feeling of anti-climax came back.

"Wait a tic," Amanda said in disbelief. "You drowned them in EGG YOLK?!"

"And those other aliens just ate the yolk and died?" Josh said, feeling almost betrayed at a final battle completely wasted.

"It saved the day, at the very least," Michael said, somewhat embarrassed. Before anyone could continue reading, the door opened and Wendy, Elliot and Alicia appeared.

"Hey, Wendy says you guys were spying on her an hour ago," Alicia said.

"Not on her, on the teacher," Billy explained, not looking up from the book. "She's actually an alien from outer space who wants to turn you guys into monsters."

"Oh, and your principal is a monster, too," Sheena added.

Billy's explanation was so blunt that the trio had a hard time believing it.

"Ms. Hardesty is a WHAT?" Wendy asked. "How'd you figure that out?"

"We snuck into her house to spy on her," Daisy casually explained. "She's been laying the monster of all eggs in her attic, and she's going to unleash them on the city."

Wendy stood, silent, until Elliot spoke up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked, making a few punching gestures with his fists. "If she wants a fight, we'll give her one!"

"Wait, Elliot, slow down," She said, grabbing his arm. "If she's actually a monster, brute force is not the way to handle it!"

"Really, because that's how we took her down last time," Michael said, flexing his muscles. "I say we go in there, and drown her in egg yolk again."

"Will you stop with the egg yolk?" Amanda said, thoroughly annoyed. "I mean, she still has a bunch of baby monsters on her side, and I doubt she'll fall for the same shtick again."

"Then we'll find another way to take her down, and the principal, too!" Aaron said. "It'll be our first real mission together."

"Well since you guys are so freakin' confident we can take this chick, how do you suggest we do it?" Cassie asked. Silence fell over the group as they tried to decipher the best course of action.

Eventually, Billy stood up out of his seat. "I have an idea!" He announced.

Instantly, everyone groaned in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think the idea will be? Honestly, even I don't know yet :P<br>_


	18. Chapter 18

_A-Plus Cassiopeia: It's not that the teacher is hideous, it's that it's Ms. Hardesty, some alien creature._

_AlecReyes19: The characters introduced are from My Friends Call Me Monster._

_KellyHerondale: Ah, there's my little nitpicker. Tic actually is a word, believe it or not. I'll admit this story is mostly plot, but a fight is happening, like in one chapter._

_Matt: Not exactly…_

_Okay guys and girls, let's hope that this story can reach 100 reviews. There are only 25 reviews left until we reach that mark._

* * *

><p>"This is a horrible idea!" Amanda whispered harshly to Billy as the kids lined themselves up next to the window of Ms. Hardesty's house.<p>

"Oh, NOW you tell me?" Billy asked, huffing in exasperation. "This plan takes a full half hour to map out, and you complain when we're putting it in action?"

"Honestly, since when do people complain about ideas when the guy first suggests it?" Lindy, who was closest to the two bickering kids and thus was listening in on the conversation, interrupted casually.

Billy flustered. "Look, let's just do this thing and call it a day, until night comes and we have to fight more monsters."

With a gesture of his hands, Billy directed Wendy, Elliot and Alicia to Ms. Hardesty's front door. With Wendy at the lead, the three gathered at the front door, and Wendy knocked on the door three times.

After a few moments passed, the door creaked open and the group gathered at the side of the house could see Ms. Hardesty's birdlike face appear.

"Why hello children, what brings you here?" The disguised alien asked in an unusually cheerful tone. For a few moments, Wendy just stared at the teacher, her face frozen. She just couldn't get the image of Ms. Hardesty's true form out of her head.

Alicia noticed this and said, "Michael Munroe said you made such delicious eggs," She lied, ruffling her red hair. "He was an old student of yours, do you remember?"

Now Ms. Hardesty's face scrunched up into that of suspicion, and the three kids began to think they were screwed. However, then Ms. Hardesty smiled warmly and said, "Come in, I was preparing the eggs right this instant."

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief as she, Elliot and Alicia were herded into the house by the old teacher.

From outside, Billy sighed with relief as well. "For a second, I thought this plan was going to fail," He muttered. However, Jillian totally wrecked his hope spot.

"Ms. Hardesty's caught on to what's happening!" She half-whispered, half-shouted to the rest of the group.

Billy span around, his face in total horror. "WHAT?!" He shouted, his voice shrill, though he didn't care. "How did you-oh yeah, you can read minds."

"She remembers that Michael defeated her and she knows you're working together because of this," Jillian explained.

Billy stifled a swear word and took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe we need to improvise things a bit," He said as calmly as he could manage. "Eddie, get your big brother and Mindy, and tell them to go to next door to Mr. Wong's house."

Eddie obediently whipped out a cellphone and called his brother. The rest of the group listened in on the conversation intently.

"Kevin, I know this is an awkward time to call you, but we need assistance on something...no, not on asking Charlene out, it has to do with a teacher, Ms. Hardesty...no, not in that sort of way, she's an alien you see..." Eddie was saying to Kevin on the other side of the phone.

After a few moments, Eddie blushed for some reason and said, "Look, the principal, Mr. Wong, is also an alien. So I need you to come here and deal with him. Be here in two minutes." Eddie then turned off the cellphone.

"I still don't see why we couldn't just shoot her," Grady called out, his shotgun held in his hand. "It would make this much quicker."

"No, that would be anticlimactic," Billy mumbled, shaking his head. I think Ms. Hardesty should go out a little better."

Lizzy, who had been peering through the window, shushed them. "Come on, we have to see what's happening."

The group crowded at the window and observed Ms. Hardesty and the three little children, who had found themselves seated at the table.

"These are my best eggs, children," Ms. Hardesty said in a voice obviously feigning kindness. "Eat to your hearts desire."

Through the window, the group watched the three children. Alicia's back was turned to the window, but the group could see Wendy and Elliot's expressions change into that of repressed panic and utter disgust. The eggs looked disgusting anyways, and that wasn't even taking into account the fact that it would turn you into a monster.

The three children stared at their plates, hoping that the rest of the group outside could figure out a plan to save them.

Standing near the dishwasher, Ms. Hardesty's face morphed into that of impatience. "Are you going to eat or not?" She asked, her voice now more threatening.

"I'm, uh, praying," Alicia lied, though she knew that wasn't going to convince the alien teacher. Ms. Hardesty narrowed her eyes and moved towards Wendy, who silently swore.

"Eat, child," She hissed, taking a fork and stabbing it into the egg. Wendy's eyes widened in horror as Ms. Hardesty lifted the fork towards her mouth.

"I'm not hungry," She muttered quickly, backing her head away from the fork.

"Then why did you come here?" Ms. Hardesty asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and exasperation.

"She's going to force-feed Wendy the food," Jillian whispered to the rest of the group, but everyone present could already tell whet Hardesty was planning.

Billy turned to Jackson. "Jack, do something," He ordered, narrowing his eyes at him. Jackson obeyed and turned to survey the kitchen area to spot something to move with his telekinesis.

Eventually, the kids saw a large butcher knife get lifted off the counter and began to move towards Ms. Hardesty, who was distracted trying to force Wendy to eat the egg. The pointed end of the knife began to hover towards the teacher's back.

Jillian's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't," She whispered in shock.

"I won't kill her...hopefully," Jackson muttered.

By now, Alicia had noticed the knife moving, and had to hold in her scream of confusion. However, she turned and noticed Jackson concentrating on the knife and calmed down.

"Almost there," Jackson whispered as he steadily moved to knife towards the teacher, who still hadn't noticed.

"What's going on here?"

"Augh!" Jackson shouted in surprise as Ricky appeared out of nowhere, his hands on his hips. However, he screamed too loud and Ms. Hardesty spun around and saw the kids crowded at the window, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, fudge!" Jackson indignantly shouted and flung the knife at the teacher's face. However, Ms. Hardesty was too quick and dodged out of the way, and the knife flew past Wendy's nose and stabbed into the wall.

"Crap, looks like we need to enter plan B!" Billy said and dove through the window, only to land right on the kitchen table, which broke in two. The rest of the group began climbing through the window as well.

"This is something important, isn't it," Ricky said as he followed the group through the window.

Ms. Hardesty was staring, stone-faced, at Billy, who was currently lying face-down on the broken table, groaning in pain as he struggled to get to his feet.

"I should've known you'd be here!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the kids as they entered the kitchen. "Good thing I have my own army with me!"

She dove down the hallway with stunning speed and stopped at a door.

"Oh no!" Michael shouted and lunged at her, but it was too late. Ms. Hardesty opened the door, revealing dozens of green, lizard-like aliens in the small room.

"What the hell?!" Sheena shouted in shock. The aliens were even more hideous than any of the kids had ever imagined.

"Kill them all!" Ms. Hardesty commanded, and the aliens began to scramble towards the stunned children, who backed away in fear.

Billy finally got up from the broken table and saw the dozens of aliens charging towards the group. However, instead of panicking, he put his hands on his hips and said, "Oh yeah, you want to take on me and my army? Well then, let the fight begin!"

* * *

><p><em>There, a lead-in to a big fight. Reviews are appreciated.<br>_


End file.
